Tenchi Muyo! Airs of the Past
by Dahneggan
Summary: Tenchi's waking and dreaming worlds merge in a terrifying conflict that could have deadly consequences. How can Tenchi combat a foe who is able to lurk in his darkest fears? Can his link with Ryoko save them both?
1. Prologue: Zerute's Device

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies, etc.   
are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters and ideas   
are property of the author and their use is prohibited except by   
consent of the author. Any similiarities to actual persons, events,   
etc. are purely coincidental and in no way makes the author liable.   
To sum up all this legal stuff don't steal my original characters   
and don't sue me for use of ones that aren't.   
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so dont expect   
perfection. If they aren't listed here already i don't have anything   
else on my mind so this whole fic should be posted shortly.   
Questions,comments, (good and bad, i will even glance at flames)   
advice from other writers, or requests on where to send big bags of   
money to buy a neverending supply of caffiene (so i can write 24/7)   
should be directed to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com   
  
Tenchi Muyo! : Airs of the Past   
  
Prologue: Zerute's Device   
  
It was a quiet and peaceful winter morning on Coregor 7   
and Bial Kallia hated every minute of it. He had just made planetfall,   
a process which always left him feeling sick, and he had not slept in   
3 days. On top of his anxiety of the landing and his impending journey,   
he hated the cold and the Coregor system was always cold, especially   
the further one got from the pitifully small red sun.   
  
Bial Kallia was clothed in heavy, grey, cotton robes resembling   
a suit of jurian armor. "At least they gave me warm attire," he   
muttered as he trudged across the barren surface of a world that was   
completely alien to him. "Ah,well may be crappy place but at least   
this will be an easy fifty thousand credits," he said with as much   
of an air of satisfaction as he could manage. "Still," he said to   
himself, "makes me wonder why a powerful jurian noble had to hire me   
to go on his little scavenger hunt for him."   
  
At this point he could see his destination off in the distance.   
It was a huge maze of ruins from a few centuries ago when a band of   
rebellious jurians fled here. They had been angered by the governments   
lack of willingness to change so they came here to try and live away from   
the empire. They probably could have done it had it not been for   
Arekon Zerute.   
  
Zerute was a brilliant man before he went mad from an awry   
experiment on himself and started to make instruments of mass destruction.   
Zerute's device was a small sphere of radioactive material designed to   
destroy all life on a planet when activated. Unfortunately the triggering   
device was very sensitive or at least thats what he had heard. No one had   
survived the disaster so it was all pretty much speculation.   
  
This very same artifact (or the remains of it) was what Bial was   
here to find. He had no idea what his employer wanted with the Zerute device.   
All he knew was he was being payed to get it and not ask questions. That   
was no problem for him, he thought with a sadistic smile. Being a bounty   
hunter, one got skilled at slinking around in darkness not trying to be found.   
  
He knew right where the device should be from schematics and stories   
he had heard. He just hoped his information was reliable so he could get out   
of here before those anti-radiation shots wore off.   
  
He slowly walked over to the door of a large charred building.   
Oddly, there were no windows here. He knew it had to be the meeting hall of   
the revolutionist colony. He pushed with all his might but the doors would not   
budge. "Figures," he shouted in disgust, "I was hoping to avoid making this much   
of a racket but here goes." He pulled a small black box off a loop in his belt   
and slapped it to the door. After punching a couple of switches he ran for cover.   
  
The explosion resounded through the city and he sighed,   
"Well, if there is anyone else here I think they know im here now."   
He peaked out around the pile of rubble he was hiding behind and to his satisfaction   
a hole large enough to fit through had been opened in the door. He crept into   
the building and was looking at a entry hall which had nothing but white marble   
and a few black doors. Amazingly enough, aside from his rude entrance this area   
of the building looked to be in fairly good shape.   
  
He knew that Zerute's Device should be in the center of the building,   
so he went through the door in front of him. Seeing the scene in front of him   
his jawed dropped wide open. The door opened into a lush atrium that was   
untouched by radiation and looked to be well tended. The glass of the sunroof   
wasn't even dirty.   
  
Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something move.   
He started to whirl around and was reaching for his plasma rifle when he was   
rewarded for his efforts with a sharp blow to the back of the head.   
  
Bial Kallia awoke even colder than before on a hard steel table.   
He shot up from the table and tried to draw his rifle only to find it was missing.   
Typical, he thought checking the rest of his items. Everthing was gone except   
a short lightsword he kept hidden in a compartment in his boot. He checked the   
only door to the place and found it was locked. He tried his lightsword on it   
only to find it had been fortified against it somehow.   
  
"DAMMIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding on the door.   
"Let me OUTTA HERE!" He soon got frustrated and found that pounding on the door   
was not getting him any attention. He slowly scanned the room for anything that   
could serve as an exit or something useful. There was nothing, no way out,   
just the steel table, a similar steel chair and a lamp hanging from the ceiling   
shedding an eerie light into the room.   
  
He sat there dejected trying to think of what to do when he heard the   
door behind him open. He wheeled around to see what looked to be two jurian knights   
and a man in old clothing but definitely jurian in origin.   
  
"What have you done to me and where is my equipment?" Bial demanded.   
The man looked at him and smiled a friendly, perhaps even familiar smile.   
Bial couldn't place it but it was definitly familiar.   
  
The man laughed a little, which only served to enrage Bial more,   
"How was your sleep, bounty hunter?" he chuckled again.   
"I know who you are, Bial Kallia, and I know why you are here."   
  
The now fuming Bial growled out, "How??!!"   
"That is for me to know, and you to never find out." the man replied with a   
satisfied smirk. "As for Zerute's Device you can have the remains as long as   
you leave here immediately and tell no one of our presence here," he said flatly.   
This sounded reasonable to Bial and he nodded his agreement.   
  
"What about the items you took of mine?" he glared at the man.   
This only made the man laugh harder as he threw the belt and gun to him.   
Strapping on the belt and holstering his rifle he walked over and the guards   
took positions on either side of him. The man handed him a small steel container   
and told him that the guards would escort him to his ship.   
  
Reluctantly Bial accepted the escort back to his ship.   
He silenty made a vow to return someday and explore what he once considered   
ruins but now knew to be some sort of hidden city.   
  
As he rocketed away from the planet he decided he had better check   
the container the man had given him. After preparing a special area   
against the radiation he took a look at the box. "hmm," he mused,   
"appears safe enough." As he slid the top off the container he didn't notice the   
wave of plasma fire closing in on his ship until it was to late......   
  
To be Continued.......   
  
Quick Author's Note: I dont like to drone so I'll make this short.   
Yeah I know you are all asking "I thought this was supposed to be a Tenchi fic?"   
(Hey its just the prologue after all.) Don't worry. You won't be disappointed. 


	2. A Cold day in Okayama

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 1: A Cold Day in Okayama   
  
Tenchi Masaki was having a bad night. This must have been the   
two-millionth time he glanced out his window at the moon tonight.   
"Get it together or you won't be able to stay awake at all tomorrow,"   
he muttered to himself.   
  
At this comment he heard a small giggle come from someone in   
his room. He didn't even have to turn around to tell who it was.   
"Ryoko, do you really need to sit in here like that?" Mentally he   
kicked himself because he already knew her answer.   
  
"Yea, come to think of it I do!" she whispered seductively in   
his ear as she inched ever closer to him. Try as he might not to he had   
to admit he liked it when she talked like that, but he knew he had to be   
firm or she would try to do more than whisper sweet nothings in his ear.   
Damn hormones he thought as he blushed.   
  
"Seriously, Ryoko, you sitting there is the last thing I need when   
i'm trying to get to sleep," he managed to put a hint into the tone of his   
voice without plainly telling her to get out.   
  
"Humph, you're no fun," she said pouting as she phased out of his room.   
That morning Tenchi awoke feeling groggy and worn out. "Feels like I got   
hit by a truck," he muttered sleepily as he crawled out of bed. Glancing out his   
window he realized the Sun was already high in the sky glistening off the snow.   
"Hmmm......what time is EAAGH," he screamed as he looked over at his clock It was   
already eleven. "How come no one bothered to let me know what time it was. Not to   
mention I never sleep past my alarm," he said to no one in particular as he threw   
on his shoes and grabbed his schoolbooks.   
  
He burst out of his room and half jumped and half fell down the stairs.   
He glanced into the living room to see Sasami and Aeka sitting on the couch. He   
noticed mihoshi sleeping on the other couch.   
  
Seeing Tenchi's mad rush down the stairs, Sasami gave him her usual cheery   
smile, "Hi, Tenchi, I would have woke you but your school was closed today for bad   
weather, and Ryoko said you two had a long night."   
  
"WHAT??!!" Aeka turned red, her usual over reaction to what she had now   
just heard from Sasami. Tenchi just sighed in one of those 'why me' ways.   
"Thank You, Sasami," he said before turning to take his books upstairs, Aeka hot   
on his heels.   
  
"What did that...that...demon temptress do to you now, Tenchi?" she choked   
out between her growls.   
  
"Hardly fitting behavior for the Crown Princess of Jurai," Washu cackled   
from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"You stay out of this Washu!" she was even more enraged by Washu's remark.   
Washu couldn't help chuckling at Aeka, or Ryoko for that matter, when they acted   
like this. "No need to insult me, Princess, It's LITTLE Washu!" she said in protest   
to Aeka's last comment.   
  
"She did nothing to me, Aeka, now if you will excuse me i'm going to take a   
shower," Tenchi said in a flat manner hoping to put an end to another potential   
argument before it got out of hand.   
  
After Tenchi went upstairs Ryoko came in downstairs and Aeka didnt even   
bother talking to her. She called her power logs into exsistence before Ryoko   
even knew what was going on. She barely managed to avoid them. Ryoko now knew   
Aeka just wanted to fight and not waste time talking. Ryoko unleashed a bolt at her.   
  
Aeka had her shield up and Ryoko was hitting it with her energy bolts and   
her sword in a mad flurry of vicious strikes. Somehow Mihoshi was managing to sleep   
through the whole thing. Sasami had already ran for cover with Ryoohki, she knew how   
these fights end up. Washu was already back in her lab oblivious to the noise outside.   
  
"This time you have gone to far you demon!" Aeka screamed as Ryoko shot another   
blast into her shield. "You must be punished!" She summoned her logs to electrocute Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko teleported to the other side of Aeka and loosed a shot of energy that   
struck Aeka in the back, "You and what army are gonna punish me, you stuck up little princess?"   
Aeka shot her an evil glance as she caught her in her web of power logs,   
releasing their charge and pushing it through Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko managed to get out of the logs before being hurt to badly. Aeka hurridly   
put her shield up as Ryoko crashed into it with balls of energy formed in both of her hands.   
  
The resulting power caused an explosion that Sasami was expecting. Mihoshi   
slept right through it.   
  
Sometime during his shower Tenchi was sure he heard an explosion. "So much   
for stopping a fight," he sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Tenchi walked back to his room and shut the door. He had the eerie feeling   
he was being watched. He glanced around the room and dodged to the right as Katsuhito   
slashed at him with his bokken.   
  
"Not fast enough, Tenchi!" he shouted as he leveled his bokken with Tenchi's neck   
barely a split second after he had lunged at him from the darkness. "You still need to   
practice today bad weather or not, and that is why." Tenchi moaned as he grabbed his bokken   
and followed him. "Now now, if you are to be a skilled warrior you must first be at peace   
inside, so stop the groaning."   
  
Tenchi stopped his grumbling before repling to Katsuhito,"I know I still have to   
practice, but I just had a long night and an......interesting morning," he said motioning   
to the now subsided commotion downstairs.   
  
Katsuhito laughed at the last remark,"I understand you are tired, Tenchi, but do   
you think the enemy will go easy because you are a little sleepy?" without waiting for a   
reply he continued, "You must always be prepared for the worst, whether you are surrounded   
by friends or alone in the darkest of places."   
  
Tenchi only shook his head as he walked down stairs past the remains of the living   
room and looked at the scene around him. Aeka and Ryoko were sprawled on the floor and Sasami   
was with Ryoohki in the Kitchen. Mihoshi was now gone. Probably on patrol Tenchi figured.   
  
As he walked up the to training grounds he thought about what he could do to stop   
the two girls from fighting. When he got to the training area he was so engrossed in thought   
he barely managed to parry Katsuhito' s bokken as it slashed at his head.   
  
Katsuhito did not slow his attack on the now fully aware Tenchi. He slashed at   
Tenchi's side from the right, then tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him before   
trying to bring the hilt of the bokken down on Tenchi's head. Tenchi easily parried the   
slash and managed to hop over the leg sweep. He brought his bokken up to block his head   
but it snapped from the force of Katsuhito's swing barely knocking his strike aside.   
  
"Crap," Tenchi mumbled under his breath he hated how often his bokkens snapped   
and he was forced into a handicap against his grandfather.   
  
Katsuhito did not hesitate to press the advantage on Tenchi as he tried to defend   
himself with the remains of the training sword. Now on the defensive, Tenchi had to attempt   
to dodge most of the blows without the use his weapon. He was doing a good job of it to,   
at least he thought so until his Grandfather connected with the back of his head knocking   
him out.   
  
Katsuhito looked down at Tenchi, the blade of his now demolished bokken laying   
next to him. "Hmmm.....maybe I hit him a little hard," he said admiring the cracked hilt   
of his own bokken from the knockout blow he had just delivered to his grandson.   
"Oh well he'll live, and it never hurts to get some sleep, haha!" he laughed at his own   
lame joke thinking about what Tenchi said earlier about being tired.   
  
Katsuhito slung Tenchi's now limp form over his shoulder and headed back to the house.   
Back at the house Sasami was finishing preparing dinner, (Tenchi and Katsuhito had practiced   
long enough to miss lunch.) Washu and her drones were hard at work repairing the damage done   
by Aeka and her daughter after their fight. "Those two make more work for me than I think   
Mihoshi could if she was trying," Washu was always doing this and it was getting slighty tedious.   
  
Aeka and Ryoko probably would have been right back to each other's throats had the   
cause of their quarrels not been in bed sleeping since his training session with Katsuhito.   
It was a mostly peaceful night(compared to most for the Masaki house) after dinner until   
everyone drifted off to bed.   
  
Tenchi woke with a pounding headache and looked outside only to see his all to familiar   
midnight insomnia sight of the moon. "What the Hell happened to me? I feel worse than I did   
this morning." He slowly went over the days events in his mind before realizing he had missed   
that last block. His stomach growled fiercely as he suddenly realized he had slept through   
breakfast and dinner, and he was training with grandpa through lunch.   
  
He headed out of his room and noticed Ryoko was not on her usual rafter sleeping. Oh   
well she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. At this point he was to hungry to   
really seriously care about much else. He crept down to the kitchen being careful not to disturb   
the rest of the house with his midnight snack. He noticed a bitterly cold air seaping in through   
the window that was slighty opened. After closing the window he fixed himself as quick and simple   
bowl of soup that he could before he headed back up to his room.   
  
On his way back up the stairs he heard a sound from the roof. "Ah," he sighed, "that is   
where she is hiding." Tenchi momentarily forgot his hunger when he thought of how cold it was   
in the kitchen. He grabbed a blanket and headed outside to at least keep her a little warm.   
pulling the ladder up to the side of the house as quietly as he could he scaled it soup in one   
and the blanket over a shoulder.   
  
As he expected there she was sitting in the middle of the roof. He could swear she was   
shivering but he knew he had better not say anything to her about it. As much as she tried to   
be tough he knew that she had a soft side underneath her veil of strength.   
  
Ryoko didn't even notice Tenchi until he had drapped the blanket over her shoulders and   
sat down beside her. "Hello, Tenchi," she said in the melancholic tone she usually had when she   
been sitting alone thinking.   
  
Tenchi sat beside her and offered her part of his soup. (as hungry as he was it would   
have been wrong not to) "Are you alright, Ryoko?" he asked slowly. She may try to be tough but   
He knew all of the people in the house long enough to know when something was bothering one of   
them. Plus he could tell from her demeanor that she had not had anything to drink which meant   
something was seriously upsetting her.   
  
"Look at how beautiful the starlight is glistening on the snow," she was trying to evade   
his question and he knew it. He got closer to her and shared the blanket before he was freezing   
on the roof in thought too. He had no idea how long she had been up here but he could tell she   
was cold as she hugged him and started to cry into his shoulder.   
  
Well i didn't have to prod very much to get her to open up to me he thought, wondering if   
that was good or bad.   
  
"Do you hate the idea of being with me, Tenchi?" she asked as she picked her head off his   
shoulder. Inwardly Tenchi groaned, he had this conversation with Ryoko in the past.   
  
"No, but I don't know how far I am willing to commit myself to you or anyone of the   
girls yet, Ryoko," he tried to explain without getting her to angry or sad, "I need time to sort   
through my emotions."   
  
Apparently satisfied with his answer Ryoko had not yet let go of Tenchi she sat there   
her arms around his torso while he answered her and was not crying anymore.   
"Tenchi?"   
  
"Yea, Ryoko?"   
  
"Someday when you are ready to make a choice will you let me know first?"   
  
This didn't seem all that unreasonable at the time.....   
"Sure"   
  
"Hey, Tenchi?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Promise me someday you will go with me to see space, OK?"   
  
"Alright, I promise"   
  
They sat there the rest of the night in silence just looking at the snow and the stars, enjoying   
the wonderous beauty of the winter night.   
  
To Be Continued.....   
  
Author's notes: like I said i would get to Tenchi. Even as I write this im admiring the night.   
it is now 4:30 AM where i am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up in a   
day or two. As always Questions, Comments, Helpful hints, or requests on where to send gum and   
caffiene ladden products to help me through long nights of writing go to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	3. Long Nights

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 2: Long Nights   
  
Tenchi was daydreaming through the last few hours of school for   
this year. By this time most of the teachers were just saying goodbye   
to students who wouldn't be back next year or just wishing a happy summer   
to those they would torture, errr..... tutor, next fall. Tenchi hurriedly   
packed his stuff from his locker so he could get home. He wanted to finish   
his training early tonight so he could enjoy his first night of vacation.   
"Of course this year won't be any different than all the other summer   
vacations I've had," he said sarcastically.   
  
"Whaddidya say, Tenchi?" a friend said behind him.   
  
"Oh nothing really just thinking of the same old summer of chores and training   
I'm gonna have to go through again this summer," Tenchi replied somewhat annoyed   
by the constant reminder that his summers of toil and drudgery were unique among   
his classmates.   
  
"Wow, sounds like a real bummer, well see you next year, im going on a vacation   
so I won't see you until fall again," he shouted as he made his way to the closest   
exit.   
  
"Well at least someone will have a good summer," Tenchi muttered again under his   
breath. Tenchi explored any way he had to possibly get out of his impending   
summmer of chores. "It's hopeless," he muttered, "I will never get a vacation."   
"Oh well so comes the responsibility of being a shinto priest," he said to himself   
knowing that the lack of vacation time was because of the duties he would one   
day have of guarding the Masaki Shrine.   
  
Unknown to Tenchi, everyone at home was busy preparing to hold a party to start   
Tenchi's vacation. Aeka and Ryoko were hanging decorations, inbetween arguing of   
course, Sasami was putting the final touches on dinner, Mihoshi was not back from   
her patrol for the day but was expected soon, Katsuhito was waiting for Tenchi so   
he could make sure he didn't get home too early, Nobuyuki was out buying sake   
(even if Tenchi doesn't drink everyone but Tenchi and Sasami would) and poor Washu   
had her hands full trying to supervise everything. Between making sure Ryoko and   
Aeka didn't demolish the house and making sure Nobuyuki didn't run into Tenchi,   
she was pretty busy. On top of all that she was also making sure Tenchi got stopped   
by his grandfather, but she had faith in Katsihito not to mess that up.   
  
By this time Tenchi was close to home and his grandfather could see him.   
"Ah, Tenchi, come with me," he said in a firm tone as Tenchi walked up.   
  
"Shouldn't I at least change, Grandfather," he asked. School clothes weren't   
very comfortable to be training in.   
  
"No, come with me immediately," he was trying not to give away the secret,   
and the more Tenchi questioned his orders the harder it would get. Tenchi reluctantly   
agreed and followed his grandfather to the training ground.   
  
When they got there Tenchi was thrown a bokken by his grandfather who almost   
immediately attacked him. He slashed from the right and Tenchi easily blocked it. Then   
he tried to sweep his legs out from under him.   
  
Meanwhile Washu was watching from a screen in her lab and remembered last time Katsuhito   
did this to Tenchi he ended up with a concussion. She silenty hoped Tenchi would catch on.   
If Tenchi didn't know who he was it wouldn't be much of a party.   
  
Luckily, Tenchi remembered the last time his Grandfather used this combination   
of moves and quickly stepped to the side, leveling his bokken with Katsuhito's neck.   
  
"I see you remember that, not bad Tenchi," he said with a grim air of satisfaction   
as he stepped back and prepared to fight him again.   
  
This time it was Tenchi who attacked first. He swung straight for his grandfather's   
head. Katsuhito took a quick step back dodging the blade and then stabbing toward Tenchi's   
chest. Tenchi brought his bokken up just in time to sweep the other bokken away then shot   
his bokken forward aiming for his grandfather's neck.   
  
Katsuhito brought his bokken up and both swords snapped at the force of the blow.   
They gave each other a weird look for a minute before breaking out laughing.   
  
They were both laughing when Sasami came up to tell them dinner was ready.   
Katsuhito went on ahead as Tenchi picked up the remains of the bokkens.   
He got to the house just in time to get ready for Tenchi to come in.   
  
As Tenchi approached the house he thought something was a little funny. All the lights   
except the kitchen light were off. He could see through the window that there was no   
one except Sasami in the kitchen. "Hmm, something funny is going on here," Tenchi   
mumbled as he entered the house, "but I'm not sure what it is."   
  
Sasami flashed him a cheerful smile as everyone popped out from their hiding   
places (Ryoko just teleported in and squeezed him to the point he couldn't breath)   
and they all yelled, "Surprise!!" (cliche isn't it?)   
  
Tenchi was genuinely surprised even though he did expect something. The Party   
went on like any normal party would, basically......until they opened up the sake.   
Ryoko and Aeka both were getting pretty drunk and at that point stopping them from   
fighting was next to impossible.   
  
Tenchi's father and Grandfather were on the porch gazing at the stars. They weren't   
drunk but that didn't matter too much they had all but left the party. Mihoshi,   
Sasami and Tenchi were just trying not to get in the way of Ryoko or Aeka as they   
started to insult and threaten each other. Washu was already back in her lab.   
  
Eventually they all fell asleep or went off to bed. Of course as Tenchi had   
predicted his grandfather didn't forget to remind him of his chores and training   
before he went back to the shrine.   
  
Tenchi surveyed the scene around him and sighed. Why was it that after any   
of these parties he was the only one not passed out or dead tired? Aeka was laying   
on the halfway on the table and halfway on the floor, Mihoshi was sleeping soundly   
on one of the couches, Ryoko was laying in the middle of the floor still holding a   
bottle of sake, Sasami, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki all went to bed before they fell asleep.   
Washu had not come out of her lab since she left after things had started to wind down   
and Tenchi doubted that she would come out again that night.   
  
Tenchi slowly picked up Aeka and carried her to her room. He laid Ryoko on   
the couch since he didn't have a way to get her on her rafter. He didn't think that   
was a very good idea when she was drunk anyway.   
  
After making sure everyone was comfortable and sleeping soundly he walked   
up to his bed. After laying there for an hour Tenchi started to talk to himself in   
hoping to drift off to sleep. "Well there is the moon, It is at the exact same spot   
that it usually is when I was have my all to frequent bouts with insomnia lately,"   
he mumbled not exactly sure what to say just trying to say anything to help him sleep.   
  
Tenchi awoke to find himself standing in the dark. He couldn't see anything   
just darkness all around him. "I wonder if im really awake," Tenchi thought. His thought   
echoed throughout the darkness almost as if he had yelled it.   
  
"Ah, I see you are here, boy."   
  
Tenchi knew that voice......it sounded so familiar......yet strange like   
he hadn't heard it long time. "You know who I am, boy, think about it for a moment."   
  
Tenchi just couldn't place that voice it was on the tip of his tongue, it had   
to be an old friend.....or could it be an enemy? He uttered the name as soon as he   
saw the form of the person come into view.   
  
"Kagato," he gasped,"but you... it can't be... I killed you. How can you... what are   
you doing here... why aren't you dead?"   
  
"Such a strange reaction....almost makes me think you missed me, HAHAHA," he   
said in his high nasal voice. His beady, yellow eyes glowed slighty as he formed his   
bright green energy sword. "Now i shall finish what I started!" he screamed as he   
moved in for the kill.   
  
Tenchi found himself unable to move as Kagato closed in and made one clean   
slash across his chest slicing him in two.   
  
Tenchi then found himself in the yard in front of his school. He glanced   
around and noticed the school was burning. He turned back around to see Ryoko   
standing there. A look of pure unadulterated hate on her face. This looked like the   
night he first met Ryoko but something was different. Ryoko looked genuinely pissed.   
  
"Now you die, bastard!" she screamed as she lunged forward. Tenchi moved to   
hold his bag in front of him like the night it happened but found her sword went right   
through it and stabbed him right through his chest.   
  
"What now," Tenchi sighed as he found himself in his room. He was standing next   
to Ryoko. She was begging him to return her gems. At that moment he saw Aeka's Battleship   
appear overhead. Everthing went like he remembered it except when the guardians came over   
to capture them. They captured Ryoko like normal and then they turned and shot him right   
in the head.   
  
He had gotten the general idea of what was going on so he looked around.   
He was inside jail inside Ryuoh. He saw Sasami walking towards him. She looked at him   
straight into his eyes She then spoke, "You are a worthless traitor, not worthy to be a   
descendant of the Jurai Royal Family." She then pulled out a device and pressed a button   
on it. Elecrtrical energy shot through the cell killing him quite painfully.   
  
He looked at his new surroundings. It was his aunt's house. Just after they   
had rescued Mihoshi. She stood up and started firing her gun. He didn't know what   
happened to the others. He was the first one hit.   
  
When he came to again he was tied to a cold metal table with wires and cables   
running into him. He glanced around only to be able to see a blackness above him. He   
suddenly heard a voice. He instanly recognized it as Washu's. He couldn't tell what   
she was saying he felt too groggy. "I must be drugged," he slurred his speach so much   
he could barely tell he had said anything at all. At this Washu looked down at him and   
said something he couldn't make out. Then she smiled a devilish, horrid, evil grin. It   
made Tenchi's blood run cold. suddenly he felt an immense pain wrought on his entire   
being. The pain continued more and more fiercely. He expected to pass out but he felt   
his own heart stop in his chest, then he blacked out.   
  
He looked around again, he was at the training grounds. His grandfather was   
there holding a bokken. He swung his own bokken in front of him. "At least a bokken   
can't kill me," he muttered.   
  
His grandfather charged him. He parried his first swing easily they batted   
at each other with their bokkens for a few minutes before his grandfather missed a   
block. He saw an energy shield like his grandfather used against Kagato materialize   
where his bokken was. "Hmmm.....you've never used that against me before," Tenchi   
complained as what would have been his victory was thwarted by his grandfather's   
unusual tactic.   
  
"You have no idea," his grandfather started midswing, "the power I can use   
against you." He finished his sentence as Tenchi felt an enormous pain in his side.   
He looked down in time to see that his grandfather's bokken had changed into Tenchi-ken   
as he was gutted, and then he passed out.   
  
Tenchi woke up this time in his bed. He looked around....he was alone. "Oh   
great what is gonna happen this time? Am i gonna kill myself?" he muttered visibly   
pained by all of his earlier situations.   
  
"Are you alright, Tenchi? I hope you aren't serious about killing yourself."   
He looked to up to see Ryoko looking down at him from the ceiling, a very concerned   
look on her face. He quickly sat up and pinched himself. He bit his tongue. He slapped   
himself in the head. No, he was pretty sure he was not dreaming this time.   
  
Ryoko was just giving him a very interested and strange look. She floated   
down from the ceiling and he met her gaze. She wrapped her arms around him and under   
normal circumstances he would have pushed her away. The main reason he didn't was   
she was the first person he had seen in awhile who wasn't trying to dismember him.   
  
"Are you OK, Tenchi?"   
"I...I think so. Just a peculiar dream."   
  
"I could make you forget it, Tenchi," she teased as she twirled her finger   
on his chest. She suddenly stopped short and gasped slighty running her finger along   
a deep scar on his torso.   
  
Tenchi looked down in a mixture of fear and awe. Everywhere he had been hurt   
during his dreams had turned into a scar. He needed to tell someone and since Ryoko   
was already there, he told her about the whole thing. Every last painful detail and   
the scar that accompanied it, if there was one for that particular death.   
  
Now that they were both in fear for Tenchi's safety, (and after Ryoko assured   
Tenchi she would never hurt him like that) they walked out to see what was going on in   
the rest of the house.   
  
To be Continued.......   
  
Author's Note: sorry this chapter took a little longer than i thought it would but   
certain things came up over the weekend. (duty calls, hehe) About the party scene   
yeah i know i could have detailed it more but that was pretty much there just to   
move the story along. Is there anyone out there who actually is reading this story?   
If so could you, like, i dunno, give me a review? As always send Comments, Questions,   
Death Threats, and requests for my shipping address (so you know where to send all   
the mailbombs) to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	4. Linked Even in Dreams

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 3: Linked even in Dreams   
  
Tenchi was in Washu's lab trying to make sense of his nightmare as he was poked   
and prodded by Washu's machines. He cringed in pain any time one of the machines   
passed over a scar. All of sores seemed to be quite tender even though they were   
scars and usually something that was healed to that point didn't hurt anymore.   
  
"Well," Washu interrupted his thoughts, "aside from your new scars, you are in   
the same physical condition you were the last time I tested you." Tenchi nodded.   
"Everything is in prime condition, muscle mass, brainwaves, heartrate, every last   
one of your bodily systems is normal. This is one of the only times in my life   
where i've been at a loss for what's going on, Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi knew that was bad. When the self-proclaimed number one scientific genius   
in the universe admitted there was something she didn't know then you could really   
start to worry.   
  
"So is there anything you can do to help me, Washu?" Tenchi asked, a hint of worry   
in his voice.   
  
"Well, for the scars you have now, no. They should stop feeling so tender in a   
few days. As for preventing this occurance in the future....hmm." she hesitated,   
deep in thought, "I want you to wear this bracelet when you are sleeping." She   
handed him an oversized steel ring covered in little blinking lights.   
  
Tenchi just gave her a funny look, "What is this gonna do? Nothing to painful   
I hope."   
  
"Are you questioning my judgement, Tenchi?" she gave him an evil but not very   
serious glare. "All it does is allows me to monitor your brainwaves and if something   
is strange i will check up on you." she gave him one of those evil smiles and her   
maniacal cackle that only she could pull off just right, making Tenchi wonder what   
demented thing she was planing on doing.   
  
Hesitantly, Tenchi mumbled his agreement. he decided to get out of her lab before   
she got any ideas.   
  
At this point it was already getting pretty late so Tenchi, as worried as he was   
about the nightmares he thought he was sure to have, decided to go to bed. He laid   
in his bed tossing and turning trying to get to sleep. As he glanced out his window   
he saw the same familiar sight he had seen every night ever since he started getting   
insomia. He stared out at the serene trees and the half cresent of the moon high in   
the sky. He tried to focus on the silence outside attempting to fall asleep at last.   
  
Tenchi lay silent there for some time letting a peaceful void fill his head as he   
slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
Tenchi found himself standing in the same dark surroundings he had the night before.   
"This time," he thought as he heard it echo in the darkness like before, "I'm not   
going to die without a fight."   
  
He heard Kagato's voice behind him just like he did last night, "You seem awfully   
confident for one has but moments to live HAHAHA."   
  
Some how this time Tenchi managed to move away and made a move to grab Tenchi-Ken   
as Kagato closed in on him only to find the sword already in his hand ignited.   
  
Meanwhile, Washu was studying the charts of recordings from Tenchi's brainwaves.   
As much as she feared for Tenchi's safety she only needed a few more moments of   
data to analyze. "Just hold on a little longer, Tenchi," she pleaded even though   
she knew he couldn't hear her.   
  
Back inside his dream Tenchi was managing to hold his own against Kagato who was   
attacking more and more fiercely, hellbent on killing Tenchi. He was swinging wildly   
and Tenchi was having a hard time deflecting his strikes. The aim of the strikes was   
bad though because of the power behind them. Tenchi was waiting for a perfect time   
to counter Kagato's attacks. Kagato lunged forward his blade cutting through the air   
where Tenchi's neck had been. Tenchi made a deft motion to duck under Kagato's swing   
and thrust his own blade forward, finding his mark.   
  
Tenchi stood there in silence waiting for whatever would happen next. Kagato's limp   
form dissapated into the air as the world around him shifted and molded itself into   
what he immediately recognized as the path running from his house down to the bus stop.   
It was dark out so he decided to head towards his house. He deactivated Tenchi-Ken and   
walked up the path keeping his guard up. He was just waiting for the next person to jump   
out and try to kill him.   
  
As he rounded a corner he saw Ryoko standing there and she looked normal. There was   
no weapon in her hand and a happy look on her face. "Is it over?" he mumbled as   
he cautiously walked closer to her, still on his guard. He started to feel   
apprehensive when she didnt say anything, she wasn't even looking at him. He   
tightned his grip on Tenchi-ken. "Ryoko, are you alright?" he said with a small hint   
of fear in his voice. At this she looked up at him the same peaceful look in her eyes.   
Tenchi stopped walking and looked to try and see if she was hiding something. She still   
hadn't said a word to him. He walked closer and then she suddenly flew at him both arms   
outstreched. At this Tenchi felt reassured that she wasn't going to try to kill him.   
She picked him up and caught him in a huge hug. It was at that point that Tenchi   
felt a sharp pain in his back and he saw large beam sword punch through his stomach   
and impale Ryoko with him.   
  
Back in reality Washu had teleported to Tenchi's door to wake Tenchi before   
something drastic happened. She opened the door only to find Ryoko passed out   
on the floor and Tenchi was thrashing violently in his bed. She ran over and   
started shaking Tenchi trying to pull him out of the nightmare.   
  
Back in Tenchi's dream the sword had been removed and Ryoko slumped to the ground.   
Tenchi drew Tenchi-ken from his belt, ignoring the pain, determined to stop the   
assailant. He whirled around to see Aeka holding Tenchi-ken ignited and pointed at   
him. Try as he might the pain was to much and he fell down to the ground. He passed out.   
  
Back in reality Tenchi woke up from his dream from Washu's shaking. He moved his   
hand down to see if the scar was there. He let out a yelp of pain as he slid his fingers   
over the fresh scar. Then he saw Ryoko on the floor and noticed she looked exactly as   
she did in his dream. He rushed over and put his hand where he guessed the sword   
had hit her. A look of terror passed over his face as he fingers found blood on her.   
He stared off into space as he realized it was all his fault this had happened to her.   
He picked her up and laid her on his bed.   
  
Washu stood there as events progressed and finally pulled Tenchi out of his worry   
long enough to find out what had happened. She would have been worried but she examined   
the wound and found Ryoko was regenerating it to the point where it wasn't a problem.   
Now Washu was throughly puzzled. Tenchi had been the only one getting hurt in dreams   
like this that she had ever heard of. When he woke up the wounds were already scars.   
Now Ryoko had been injured in Tenchi's dreams and she was hurt in reality. On top of   
Ryoko just being hurt, the wound Tenchi had described should have in all probability   
been beyond her regenerative ability and would kill her, but there she was regenerating   
it and by morning no one would ever know she had been stabbed there.   
  
"Tenchi, stay up here and watch Ryoko to make sure she doesn't get worse, unless you   
want to go back to sleep, in that case don't worry about Ryoko she should regenerate   
fine on her own," Washu told him before she turned to go back to her lab.   
  
Tenchi sat there in silence. He couldn't get over that he had almost killed Ryoko.   
He couldn't decide what to do now. He knew he couldn't sleep until he got some   
answers. So he sat there watching the sore regenerate slowly trying to stay awake.   
  
Tenchi suddenly found himself laying in the woods. He knew immediately he must   
have fallen asleep. He quickly looked around to see where he was. It was right   
where he had fallen before he woke up. He looked next to him and noticed Ryoko   
laying there bleeding from the hole in her stomach. He looked closely at it and   
noticed that it was regenerating even in his dream. He touched his own stab wound   
only to find the scar. The only other difference between when he had fallen and now   
was Aeka was no where to be seen.   
  
He decided he had no where better to go than home. He picked up Ryoko and a   
slight shiver went down his back when he found that she was cold. He quickly   
checked her pulse only to find there was none. "I killed her," Tenchi slumped   
down to the ground. It was at this point Sasami came walking into view down the   
path. She saw Ryoko lying there bleeding and then saw Tenchi crying next to her.   
  
Tenchi stopped crying and shot straight to his feet, Tenchi-ken came flaring to   
life in his hands. Sasami let out a gasp as she saw the fear mingled with anger   
in his eyes. Tenchi stood there just staring at Sasami, waiting to see if she was   
going to try to kill him or if she was normal. They stood in silence, just staring   
at each other, for what seemed an eternity.   
  
Sasami finally worked up the courage to talk, even though it came out as a whimper,   
"Tenchi, are you OK?"   
  
Tenchi heard Sasami's quiet and concerned voice and knew she wasn't there to hurt them.   
He whirled around and looked around just to make sure there was no one trying to sneak   
up on him. Then he deactivated Tenchi-ken and turned back around. Sasami was on her knees   
cradling Ryoko's head in her lap crying softly because her friend was dead. After   
explaining what was going on to Sasami, Tenchi carried Ryoko back to his house with   
Sasami walking next to him.   
  
When they got to the house Washu was standing outside waiting for them. "Tenchi, I don't   
know how, but i believe every one of us has been forcibly pulled into your dream. Anything   
that happens to us could very possibly have a corresponding effect to our real bodies. As   
with you and your scars. As far as Ryoko goes, here she is comatose where in reality she   
is just resting and recovering from that wound."   
  
Both Tenchi and Sasami were very relieved by Washu's last remark. Tenchi asked, "Washu,   
I don't understand one thing."   
  
Washu interrupted him. "I know, why did Aeka attack you, and how did she have   
Tenchi-ken when you had it?" Tenchi just looked at her not all to surprised that she   
knew what his question would be. "This is a dream world, Tenchi, there could be   
duplicates of items or it could have been a fake. As far as Aeka goes, I do not know   
why she attacked you, but I intend to find out."   
  
To Be Continued.....   
  
Author's Notes: This Chapter was a little short for my liking but right here was   
a perfect place for me to stop. If any Aeka fan reads this dont stone me until you   
read the next chapter. Now I actually have some questions for use in this story or   
one in the future. So my Readers (its plural now! I have 2 LOL) are just like market   
research hehe Do you think i am taking to long building the story or should i drag it   
out further? I've centered my story around the OVA, so should I work in Mayuka or   
Kiyone one way or another? Go ahead and answer my questions or tell me if you think   
there is something else i should do that i might not be thinking of. Aside from the   
main plot and certain points of the story this is a day to day thing so im open to   
suggestions. As always all comments, questions, suggestions, flames, death threats,   
or money for the get-this-lowlife-a-job-so-he-doesn't-have-time-to-write-anymore-   
fanfiction fund (jk) can be sent to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	5. Many Truths Unveiled

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 4: Many Truths Unveiled   
  
Tenchi, Washu, and Sasami went to Washu's lab Tenchi was carrying Ryoko   
carefully trying not tohurt her anymore than she already was. Ryoko was   
laying on a regeneration bed to help speed up the process. For being a   
dream the facilities of Washu's lab were amazing well equiped.   
  
Washu was pouring over the readouts from the various devices monitoring   
Ryoko's recovery. "Hmm," she finally spoke up after ten minutes of deep   
thought, "she will be fully regenerated in thirty seven minutes. At that   
point she should come out of her comatose state fairly easily."   
  
Tenchi was relived to hear this but he still wanted to find the others.   
Washu assured him that no one was going to get close enough to hurt them.   
Tenchi left the interdimensional portal she had in front of the door only   
to see it disappear as soon as he stepped through. He quickly pulled   
Tenchi-ken from his belt and ignited it. He turned on lights as he went   
through the house so he wouldn't be so easily snuck up on. He decided   
to check upstairs first.   
  
He methodically and carefully went from one room to the next. When he got   
to Mihoshi's room he couldn't help but feel relieved to see her sitting on   
her bed reading something. She looked up and gave a him a teary hello and   
proceeded to cling to him crying and rambling on about some guy in a   
cloak walking around. She was so scared Tenchi didn't get anything else   
out of her. He led her downstairs and almost on cue Washu popped out and   
took her from him.   
  
Aside from Mihoshi, the house was quiet. Tenchi decided to go towards the   
shrine hoping to run into his grandfather or dad. Tenchi ran through the   
woods towards the shrine steps keeping a lookout for anything that might   
be a danger.   
  
When he got to the shrine he saw lights inside so he decided to wait maybe   
he could hear something. He was so preoccupied he almost didn't turn in   
time to see his grandfather sneaking up on him. Tenchi pointed his blade   
at him and Katsuhito frowned at him. After seeing that his grandfather   
was unarmed and not threating him in any way they went inside to talk quickly.   
  
Ryo-ohki and Nobuyuki were also with Katsuhito trying to figure out what was   
going on. Tenchi explained all he knew from Washu and Mihoshi before moving on.   
The only things he had to do know were to find Aeka and this mysterious cloaked   
person.   
  
Tenchi carefully walked down to the path where Aeka had attacked him. He   
saw one of Washu's worker droids waiting for him right where it happened.   
  
"Tenchi?" Washu's face popped up in a view screen.   
  
"Hi, I think I should let you know Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, and Ryo-ohki are   
coming your way," Tenchi started to let her in on the situation. "I have   
yet to see the person Mihoshi talked about or Aeka though."   
  
Washu listened intently glancing at her monitors every few seconds. "That   
is the main reason I needed to talk to you, Tenchi, further down the path   
I have detected a large surge of power and the signature of the other   
Tenchi-ken. I think Aeka is fighting whoever this new person is."   
  
Tenchi yelled a quick thanks over his shoulder as he charged down the path   
with Tenchi-ken blazing. He arrived on what did appear to be someone in a   
long flowing cloak holding a large energy sword fighting with Aeka who had   
her own Tenchi-ken and her guardians with her.   
  
Back in Washu's lab everyone had successfully arrived and Ryoko was just   
waking up from her regen cycle. Washu was monitoring the battle and Tenchi's   
progress while everyone else was doing there best to fill Ryoko in as to what   
happened. Ryoko didn't hesitate before she flew out of the lab to help Tenchi.   
  
At this point Tenchi wasn't sure what was going on between the newcomer and   
Aeka. The cloaked person made his decision for him when he shot a beam of   
energy that Tenchi barely avoided. The cloaked figure stopped attacking Aeka   
and focused his full attention on Tenchi. Aeka fell to the ground, unmoving   
under the protection of the guardians.   
  
The cloaked figure threw his hood off revealing long white hair. He was an old   
man. He pointed his rather nasty looking sword at Tenchi, "Ah, the First Crown   
Prince of Jurai. Finally I get to see you face to face."   
  
Tenchi glared at the man, "Who are you and what are you doing to Aeka?"   
  
The man let out a smirk, "Perceptive aren't you? Well since I shall soon kill   
you and your pitiful group of people you call a family, I do not see how it   
makes a difference. I didn't do anything to her if you must know, I allowed her   
to wake up so I could fight you alone. As for who I am... well, I am a simple   
scientist, and I am here to kill you."   
  
Tenchi readied his blade to fight the white-haired man. They stood there for a   
moment sizing each other up. Then they both charged. The blue blade of Tenchi-ken   
flared in protest as it met the deep grey blade of energy that Tenchi's opponent   
was wielding. The old man let out a feral roar as he stepped back and swung at   
Tenchi's waste. Tenchi easily swept the blade to one side and thrust Tenchi-ken   
outward only to connect with a shield made of the same dark grey matter as the sword.   
  
Suddenly he tensed as thought hit, but Tenchi's blade was blocked, .......then he   
teleported away and Tenchi saw Ryoko standing there in full battle dress holding   
her sword in her outstretched right hand. Tenchi switched off Tenchi-ken as he heard   
the man's voice like an echo or afterthought clinging to the edge of reality.   
  
"You have won this round, young warrior, but I will have my vengence against you   
and that bitch that stabbed me!"   
  
With the words fading out on the wind the voice was gone and Tenchi snapped back   
to consciousness. He was sitting in his chair, Aeka was there frantically shaking   
his shoulders trying to wake him. He glanced over to Ryoko and she was still lying   
in his bed unconscious. Aeka stopped shaking him realizing he was finally awake.   
  
She looked at him concerned, "Lord Tenchi, are you alright?" Tenchi ran his fingers   
over the scar from where Aeka had stabbed him, wincing from the pain of the still   
tender flesh of the wound.   
  
"I will be fine Aeka," he said but at the same time was trying to find out what   
had possessed her to stab him. He was pretty tired still and he felt confident   
he had silenced the man from his dreams for the night. "If you do not mind I   
would like to try to sleep now though."   
  
Aeka hesistantly left, she had more to say but decided it could wait until morning.   
Tenchi hated to lie to her but he needed time to think before he asked her about it.   
He didn't think anything about the first night's dream because no one seemed to be   
consciously making decisions, but in tonight's dream washu explained that through the   
whole dream everyone was consciously there.   
  
Tenchi looked over and Ryoko was still sleeping. He got up to check her wound. "Well,   
its not bleeding and it looks to be fairly well healed. She's probably in no more pain   
than me now." he was mumbling to himself and he continued to as he moved back to his   
chair.   
  
Ryoko lay awake feeling a good amount of pain in the stab wound. She had almost sat   
up when Tenchi had touched her wound, but she stopped herself. She wanted to hear   
his thoughts for a minute before she spoke up.   
  
Tenchi was still rambling, his thoughts pouring out in a harsh whisper. He hadn't   
noticed Ryoko staring at him. "Maybe she wasn't aiming for me, I suppose I could   
see her stabbing Ryoko. On the other hand she might have seen me hug Ryoko and   
decided to try and kill us both, I don't think she is that tempermental though.   
Of course she has been angry before almost to the point of seriously hurting   
Ryoko. Yea, but do you really think she would try to stab you knowing full well   
a blow there should kill you? I think not, no matter how angry she was. What about   
Ryoko? How do you think she will react to being stabbed with you by Aeka? Hey, I'm   
not even sure Aeka did it. The whole family did kill me the first night I had these   
dreams."   
  
Ryoko couldn't help roll her eyes and snicker a little bit as she listened to Tenchi   
have a serious conversation with himself. He glanced over and felt the blood rush   
to his face as he turned a deep shade of crimson, realizing Ryoko was listening to him.   
  
Ryoko held her side and made a painful face as she sat up still feeling the effects   
of the stab. "I don't know how much pain you are in, but I'm fine," she laughed   
and then doubled over in pain. "Ouch, shouldn't move this much yet."   
  
Tenchi just stared at her for a minute getting even redder when he realized she had   
heard most of what he had said. "I..that is..well..um..," he stuttered trying to make   
some semblance of an excuse for talking to himself and waking her up doing it.   
  
Even in the dim moonlight Ryoko could see how red Tenchi was getting. She got up with   
some difficulty and started to walk. She could barely stand from the wound and fell   
to her knees. "Damn Aeka," she mumbled under her breath.   
  
Tenchi was down at her side and helped her back to his bed. "I want you to promise   
me you won't hurt Aeka. I don't think she hurt me on purpose."   
  
"So it's OK if she was just aiming at me then?" Ryoko shot him a glare that made   
his blood run cold.   
  
"No, thats not what i meant. I don't think that would have been right. I don't   
think she attacked either one of us intentionally. She must have been controlled,   
or it wasn't her, something like that. After all you stabbed me in my dream too   
you know."   
  
"Now thats not even funny, I'm telling you that wasn't me!"   
  
"Well im sure the same arguement could have been said of Aeka"   
  
"What's with you anyway why are you defending Aeka all of a sudden? You seemed   
pretty suspicious in your own little talk with yourself back there."   
  
"I don't think Aeka did what we think she did, there is something else going on here"   
  
Ryoko sighed realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation,   
"If you say so. I guess I'll believe you for now."   
  
"Thats better. When have I ever lied to you?"   
  
Ryoko smiled an evil grin that would have made Washu proud, "Well, You once told   
me you hated me."   
  
"I was angry. That doesn't count."   
  
"You know you could always make it up to me," she whispered in a seductive   
voice to him.   
  
Tenchi was almost redder than ever when he thought of what she had in mind,   
"Umm...I think I will wait on that," Tenchi's hands clasped tight over his   
mouth when he realized what he had just said to her. "Thats not what I meant,   
that came out wrong," he was still blushing as he tried desperately to cover   
up his mistake.   
  
Ryoko's smile widened, "I've been waiting too long already, Tenchi."   
  
"I didn't mean to say that!"   
  
"I can tell what you really want, My Tenchi," she inched closer up the bed   
to him.   
  
"Um...It wasn't meant to give you any ideas, Ryoko," he was now beet red.   
  
"You could just sit back and relax....."   
  
"No, I'm really serious," his voice quavered, though showing no sense of   
authority.   
  
Ryoko stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms, "Oh, fine, Whatever"   
  
"Thank you, Ryoko. Besides you're in no condition to be moving much right   
now"   
  
"I think I could make an exception. There is something else you could do   
for me, My Tenchi"   
  
Tenchi's mind was racing trying to figure out what she would ask know,   
"Uh..I Suppose that depends"   
  
"Don't worry It's nothing that fun yet, I swear"   
  
"It's the yet that worries me"   
  
"Oh, you are so paranoid!"   
  
"Really?" a strong hint of sarcasm was in his voice.   
  
"All I want is for you to keep a promise that's it."   
  
*How bad can it be?* Tenchi thought hoping it was one he intentionally made.   
"So what was the promise?"   
  
"You remember a few months ago, when you spent the whole night with me on the   
roof?" (A/N: chapter 1)   
  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all that night"   
  
"Me either. Anyway when we were on the roof you said sometime you would take   
a trip, just you and me, into space. Since you don't have school for a few   
months I thought this would be the perfect time"   
  
Inside Tenchi groaned. He wanted a vacation and he didn't want to break his   
promise, but his Grandfather would never say yes. If by some miracle he did   
how would Aeka react? Not to mention the rest of his family. On top of that   
how would he get through three full months alone with Ryoko without something   
happening? "How could I get away from my chores long enough to take a vacation   
for that long?"   
  
Ryoko's smile got even bigger than before, "I already talked to Katsuhito"   
  
Tenchi's eyes widened, that was the biggest hurdle, "How did you, I mean he   
never would have...."   
  
"I sat down with him and we had a long talk. He told me a whole bunch of stuff   
about calming down, relieving stress, and finding other ways to settle fights   
with Aeka. You know the usual don't put another hole in the house crap. I told   
him a vacation would help and he agreed. Then I said I could always use someone   
to go with me. He smiled and laughed and said he would be glad too! You know your   
grandfather has a twisted sense of humor? Anyway after he finished laughing for   
a bit he knew what I was getting at. He said he thought you were acting stressed   
and a vacation away from some of the pressure would be good for you too! So here   
I am asking you now to go with me."   
  
"Wow, this must have took a lot of planing."   
  
"Damn Straight!"   
  
"Well I did promise and what better opportunity than now?"   
  
"Really? You mean it?" Ryoko's eyes teared up and she jumped at Tenchi, ignoring   
her pain to pick him up in a big bear hug. She fell back on his bed still not able   
to support her own weight let alone Tenchi as well.   
  
Tenchi blushed when they realized how close they were and would have rolled off   
had Ryoko not been hugging him tight not caring about how close they were. Ryoko   
slowly opened her eyes and met Tenchi's look of mixed happiness and fear with her   
own sly smile and golden eyes. Tenchi and Ryoko stared at each other for a few   
tense seconds that seemed like minutes. They inched closer until they could feel   
each other's breath. Ryoko looked deeply into Tenchi's dark brown eyes and he   
stared back into her golden, feline eyes.   
  
That's when Tenchi's alarm clock blared to life. With a wave of her hand Ryoko   
Telekinetically threw the clock into the wall. Then looked back at Tenchi. He   
was still captivated by her beauty. He inched closer again and their lips touched   
and in a moment of sheer wonder and happiness they held a passionate kiss. The   
seconds that the kiss took seemed to last forever for them. They didn't care   
about the world around them as the sun was creeping above the trees. When they   
broke apart Tenchi blushed the deepest, darkest red he had all night. Ryoko   
looked up at him and giggled.   
  
"I didn't think you had it in you, My most wonderful and darling Tenchi!" she purred.   
She had finally gotten her beloved to return his affection after years of waiting.   
He looked at her again and could see the happiness and love in her eyes. He couldn't   
help but smile. He had waited too long to kiss her. Tenchi rolled on his back Ryoko   
holding him tight the whole time and kissed again as Tenchi caught her in his own hug.   
Ryoko gave him a strange look. Tenchi was so surprised he couldn't help but look at   
her with a similar perplexed look.   
  
"OK, who are you and what have you done with My Tenchi?" she gave him a funny little   
smile. Tenchi couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself.   
  
He looked up at the deep penetrating gaze of Ryoko's eyes. "Ryoko?"   
  
"Yes, My Perfect Tenchi?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Right now you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, unless you are sorry you   
kissed me."   
  
"No, that was the best decision I've made in a long time. I wanted to point out I'm   
letting you know before I pick someone and I wanted to apologize that I didn't sooner."   
  
"Oh, I love you, Tenchi!"   
  
Tenchi said half to himself (truly knowing it for the first time) and half to her,   
"I love you, too, Ryoko."   
  
They pulled each other into a kiss and just then Sasami yelled that breakfast was   
ready.   
  
Down at the table, Aeka, Mihoshi, and Washu were already at the table waiting for   
Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
Back upstairs Ryoko and Tenchi broke off their kiss.   
  
"Ryoko, I dont want the others to know until I get a chance to tell them alright?"   
Tenchi looked in her eyes with a seriousness the rarely came from him.   
  
"I promise, My Tenchi," she kissed him quickly and teleported downstairs.   
  
When Ryoko arrived downstairs she came under a sudden and fierce barrage of questions.   
  
Aeka took a deep breath, "Well, don't you look unusually happy for someone who was on her   
deathbed! What did you do? Why is Tenchi still upstairs? What took you so long?"   
  
Everyone gave Aeka a strange look as she proceeded to rattle off questions not even   
waiting for an answer. Ryoko calmly started to answer questions, "Well im not now   
obviously. Slept-in. Changing, I guess but you should really ask him that. I was on   
my deathbed, remember? So why are you in such a strange mood princess?"   
  
"I AM NOT IN A STRANGE MOOD, DEVIL WOMAN!!!!" Aeka bit back.   
  
Ryoko looked at her and understood almost immediately, "You're jealous! You're jealous   
that I slept in Tenchi's room while he kicked you out! That's why you're mad!"   
  
"Oh, you are so IMPOSSIBLE!" Aeka was fuming especially since Ryoko nailed why   
she was mad. "Besides that how did you know about that?!!"   
  
"I may have been on my deathbed princess, but I don't sleep through everything,"   
Ryoko replied as calmly as ever.   
  
"And why are you so happy?" Aeka began to calm down seeing Ryoko was not the   
slightest bit angry and she probably couldn't have made her mad if she gave her   
everything she had.   
  
"I had a good nights sleep," it took all of Ryoko's limited self control to not   
break out laughing at the princess.   
  
Washu finally decided she had time to pop a question in, "Ryoko, seriously how   
does your wound feel?"   
  
"Oh, It feels great now, Mom!" just to emphasize the point she stood up and   
showed the now somewhat healed scar on her stomach.   
  
"Ryoko, are you sure you are alright?" Washu continued.   
  
Ryoko gave her a cheerful smile, "Yea, why do you ask?"   
  
Washu just gave her a the strangest glare that had been seen in the house   
in days, "You haven't said anything mean to Aeka, much less fought with her,   
even when she provoked you to where you two would have normally left holes   
in the house. You haven't shown the slightest bit of being tired and we   
all know you are not a morning person. The wounds you have should still   
cause immense pain, more than you seem to be feeling, and to top it all   
off you just called me mom without a slightest hint of sarcasm or anger   
in your voice. If i didn't know any better I'd say you had an abnormally high   
adrenaline concentration in you right now or that you found an awful lot of   
morphine somewhere."   
  
"Well, if it will make you feel better you can run some tests on me after   
breakfast?" Ryoko still had a cheerful smile on her face. At this everyone   
gawked at her and if they had something in their mouth they had choked on it   
or spit it out.   
  
Washu got up and walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on Ryoko's   
forehead. "Hmm..your temperature seems normal." She grabbed Ryoko's wrist and   
checked her pulse, "that is a little higher compared to normal." She reached   
behind her and a subspace portal opened up. She pulled out a needle. At this   
Ryoko's smile got a little smaller but never left her face even when Washu   
took her blood. "I don't get it. There is no way you are going to convince me   
there is nothing out of the ordinary other than opening the wall around your   
end of the link so i can probe your mind."   
  
Ryoko frowned at that. "I'm really sorry. I would love to help you but I can't   
do that right now."   
  
"WHY NOT?" Washu was suddenly very annoyed by her current guinea pig's sudden   
unwillingness to cooperate.   
  
"I promised and that is all I will say," with that Ryoko looked away from Washu.   
  
Luckily, before things got any worse with Ryoko, Tenchi came down. He had a   
very happy look on his face as he said his good mornings to everyone one.   
Another thing that struck them as weird was Ryoko didn't glomp onto Tenchi   
when he came downstairs. She just sat there beaming like she had been all   
morning. When Tenchi sat at the table all she did was give him the same   
extremely cheery good morning that she gave everyone else. (Unknown to the   
others at the table she was already holding his hand)   
  
Breakfast was unusually civil because Ryoko was acting so nice to everyone.   
They all explained the plans they had for the morning somewhere during the   
course of the meal. Tenchi said he was going to the shrine. Aeka wanted to   
talk to Tenchi. Ryoko wanted to go with Tenchi. Washu wanted Ryoko to come   
to her lab. Sasami was just going to play with Ryoohki which was just fine   
with Ryoohki. Mihoshi was already in her patrol uniform.   
  
People started leaving the table. Tenchi went up to the shrine to talk to   
his grandfather. Aeka waited at Funaho for him to finish at the shrine.   
Ryoko got to be Washu's Guinea Pig as promised. Everyone else got to do what   
they planed on doing.   
  
At the shrine Tenchi went into the tea room where his grandfather was.   
"Hello, Grandfather."   
  
"Sit, Tenchi, and stop being so nervous. I know why you are here."   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Subtle things, voice tones, shifty fingers, sweat on your forehead."   
  
Tenchi quickly cleared his throat, wiped his forehead with his sleeve, and   
clasped his hands together. "I was wondering about a conversation you had   
with Ryoko and the particulars of it?"   
  
"Thats another reason I knew you would need to speak with me. You may have not   
noticed me but I was downstairs through most of breakfast, and I must say you   
are no good at hiding secrets."   
  
Tenchi blushed even though he was trying to remain calm.   
  
"Have you informed Aeka and the rest of the girls yet?"   
  
"I obviously will let them know before we leave."   
  
"Thats not all I meant you should tell them about, Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi turned the darkest shade of pure red he ever had, "How do you know about   
that?"   
  
"Two people obviously attracted to each other both late for breakfast. They spent   
the night in the same room obviously not getting sleep, yet they both come downstairs   
feeling happier than ever and looking completely refreshed like the weight of the   
world has been lifted off their shoulders. Both of them act abnormally happy and civil   
toward everyone. One doesn't even take offense at something that would normal result   
in mass destruction. Then at the table said two people hold hands throughout the entire   
meal thinking no one had noticed. I know you have had feelings for her for sometime.   
I could see it in the way you looked at her, but as an extremely curious person   
and your grandfather I need to know one thing." He smiled at Tenchi.   
  
By this time Tenchi had a mixed look of awe and fear on his face. Had he told anyone?   
Would he? What did he want to know? "Uh...eheheh So what can I tell you?"   
  
"How close is my grandson to being a man?" Katsuhito had a purely idiotic look on   
his face.   
  
Tenchi's look of worry turned to one of complete shock, "You are as bad as Dad is   
you know that? All we did was kiss, nothing more."   
  
They both couldn't help but laugh. Tenchi more out of relief than anything else.   
  
"Alright since I can tell you want this to be kept a secret until you are ready to   
tell the rest of the group I will wait until you are done. Tell them before you   
leave and have a nice vacation Tenchi."   
  
"Thank you, Grandfather." Tenchi bowed as he left. At the same time he was praying   
he didn't end up as a dirty old pervert like his dad and apparently his grandfather.   
  
Next on Tenchi's list of humiliating things to do was to let Aeka know he was going   
on the trip with Ryoko and that he had picked Ryoko over her. This would be the   
hardest part of his day.   
  
He walked up to Funaho and saw Aeka sitting at the base of the tree waiting for him.   
"Um...Miss Aeka?"   
  
"Oh hello, Lord Tenchi," Aeka looked more than a little depressed. "I need to go   
back to Jurai, that is why I had to talk to you."   
  
"No, thats not necessary, really its not!" Tenchi didn't want to break up his happy   
little family thats why it took so long for him to choose one of the girls.   
  
"I knew that man from somewhere, I need to find out why." Aeka tried to explain.   
  
"Oh," thats when it dawned on Tenchi that she didn't know yet. "Miss Aeka?"   
  
"Lord Tenchi?"   
  
"I have some unsettling news to give you." Tenchi was feeling worse and worse   
about it by the minute but he knew he couldn't hide it from them forever.   
  
"Does this have to do with Ryoko?"   
  
"Why do you ask that?"   
  
"You and her were awfully jubiliant this morning. She even called Washu her   
mom and volunteered to be her guinea pig."   
  
"It does involve her, yes."   
  
"Well, go on."   
  
"I..This is hard for me to say to you Aeka"   
  
"Oh no, you didn't choose...." Aeka started to cry softly. She had suspected it   
but wished that it wasn't actually true.   
  
"Yes, I'm sorry"   
  
"Why? What is it that makes her better than me in your eyes?"   
  
"Last night when I realized how close I could have came to losing her thats when   
I knew for the first time that my choice was already made. I'm sorry, Aeka, for   
what I put you through. I want you to know Ryoko and I have no hard feelings   
between us or you. We both think of you as a very close friend and we don't want   
this to tear us apart."   
  
Aeka dried some tears from her eyes, "I understand, Lord Tenchi, and I too wish   
to continue to be your close friend. I will return after I find the information   
I need."   
  
"Thats the other thing I needed to talk with you about. I am going on a trip so   
I will definitely not see you for at least three months. I thought I should let   
you know."   
  
"Well my trip will probably take at least three months so that doesn't matter to   
much. Out of pure curiosity this trip wouldn't have anything to do with Ryoko   
would it?"   
  
"I promised her I would take a trip with her in space a few months ago."   
  
"So you were going to go away with her for months even before you picked her?"   
  
"Yes, I just had no idea she would bring it up so soon."   
  
"You really are horrible you know that?" She chuckled a little, angry and at the   
same time relieved.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Tenchi sighed, very happy that this part of his day was over and   
Aeka knew what he had to tell her.   
  
In Washu's lab Ryoko had already became the victim of many tests and experiments.   
Washu was still a little angry that Ryoko wouldn't let her know why she was so   
happy. Washu thought she had a pretty good idea, "I am the greatest scientific   
genius in the universe after all," she told herself. She still wanted conclusive   
proof though. She wanted to hear it from Ryoko or Tenchi.   
  
Ryoko was currently laying on a table lost in thought. She didn't even notice as   
Washu hooked and unhooked machine after machine taking numerous different readings.   
She barely even flinched when Washu took a second blood sample. When Washu started   
prodding the stab wound is when she finally snapped out of her daydreaming.   
  
"Hey, take it easy around that could you? Just because it doesn't hurt much doesn't   
mean you need to make it!" Ryoko pulled back from Washu who was still holding a   
nasty metal instrument that Ryoko had no idea the purpose of.   
  
Washu smirked, "Do my ears deceive me or did you just have a hint of anger in   
your voice?"   
  
"So what if I did?" Ryoko cocked her head to one side still looking at the metal   
thing in Washu's hand.   
  
"I was beginning to think that I could do anything and you would still be your   
same happy self."   
  
"So you thought I was just because I was happy you could hurt me?" Ryoko gave   
her a nasty look.   
  
"No, I was just checking the progress of your healing. Sorry if that hurt."   
Washu grinned a happy and yet somehow evil little grin.   
  
"Well, I suppose just try not to hurt me, ok?" Ryoko started to lay back down.   
  
"See! I knew it there is something going on that is making you happy enough to   
take any level of abuse from me!" Washu was jumping all over the chance to   
get it out of Ryoko.   
  
"What is wrong with you today? Just because I'm acting a little helpful there   
is something wrong with me?"   
  
"No, I just know that something has made you unusually happy and I need to know   
what it is!"   
  
"I can't," Ryoko looked at her apologetically, "I promised I wouldn't."   
  
"This must be important, if you are so adamant about not telling your own mother,"   
Washu pouted a little bit hoping to guilt Ryoko into telling her.   
  
Ryoko just gave her another apologetic look, "You will know by the end of today   
is that good enough for you?"   
  
At this Washu cracked a big smile, "Ok, little Ryoko, I can wait a day!"   
  
Ryoko stood up and kissed Washu on the forehead before phasing out. Washu just   
stood there dumbstruck, "Whatever it is she must be really happy about it."   
  
Tenchi was heading towards the house, thinking of what to do next. He still needed   
to let the rest of the girls know about Ryoko and the trip he was taking soon with   
her. He also had to pack. All things considered the day was going pretty smoothly.   
It was getting close to lunch so he decided to let the rest of the group know then.   
"If they don't already know that is," he wondered.   
  
Ryoko was watching Tenchi from her perch on a cherry blossom tree. "Should I or   
shouldn't I?" She teleported to him and caught him in a bearhug, pulling him   
to the ground. *too late I did* she thought as she planted a kiss on his lips.   
  
To Be continued.....   
  
Author's Notes: Ok this chapter took a little longer than I expected but is by far   
my longest one yet. I wanted to wait on getting ryoko and tenchi together but now   
seemed to fit just right. Also I know Ryoko was acting OOC, but I think if Tenchi   
picked her that is the kind of mood she would in. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it the   
next chapter is almost done and should be up soon. (im rolling now!) If you think   
you know where the should I or shouldn't I thing came from let me know. Kinda like   
a pop quiz! :) I actually worked that in as a tribute to a great cartoonist. (It   
wasn't exactly like that in the comic either.) As Always Questions, Comments, Critism,   
Hate Mail, or promises to worship the ground I walk on (jk) can be directed to:   
kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	6. Goodbyes and a New Greeting

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 5: Goodbyes and A New Greeting.   
  
When Ryoko got to the table everyone except Aeka and Tenchi had already got   
there. As soon as she got there Washu decided to try and milk off of her good   
mood, "Hello, Little Ryoko, are we still having a good day?"   
  
"Yep, couldn't be better, Mom," Ryoko replied the same cheery way she had all   
day. Washu was still very delighted to hear Ryoko call her mom without sarcasm.   
  
"Does anyone know where Tenchi or Aeka are?" Sasami hated it when people were   
late, all the food would get cold and her hard work would be wasted. As soon as   
she said it Tenchi walked in the door though.   
  
Tenchi had heard what she said, "I'm sorry that I was late, Sasami, But I was   
talking to Aeka. She won't be in for lunch until later so we can eat." Tenchi   
sat down at the table and Ryoko immediately clasped his hand in hers.   
  
Tenchi was sweating slighty. He was thinking about how to break it to them   
without hurting anyone's feelings. Everyone, except Tenchi, was really happy   
though so that would make things easier.   
  
About fifteen minutes into lunch Tenchi worked up the courage to finally speak,   
"I have to tell you guys something." He was mumbling, but everyone heard him.   
Ryoko could feel him squeeze her hand tighter and knew he was nervous. Washu   
could hardly contain her excitement any longer she was almost certain what his   
next words would be. She could feel Ryoko's joy even through the mental wall   
that was preventing her from probing Ryoko's thoughts.   
  
There was a tense air at the table as everyone was staring at Tenchi, waiting for   
him to say something. Tenchi was getting more and more nervous especially since   
all eyes were now focused on him. He glanced over at Ryoko and saw the reassuring   
look in her eyes as she held his hand within her gentle and powerful grasp.   
  
"Part of the reason Aeka is not here right now is I have already told her what I   
am going to tell you. Last night I made a choice," he paused and swallowed hard,   
"I told Ryoko that I love her."   
  
The resulting collective gasp from everyone at the table who hadn't caught on by   
now made him wonder how they would react.   
  
Washu yelled first, she couldn't hold it in any longer, "I KNEW IT!!! THAT IS WHY   
YOU ARE SO HAPPY!!!" At that point Ryoko let down the mental wall and Washu was   
silenced immediately as the flood of emotions filled her. She could vividly feel   
the pain of the stab wound Ryoko had gotten. She lived out the conversation from   
the earlier that day (or night don't be nitpicky) Then she got to the point when   
Tenchi had said he would go and Washu was suddenly and abruptly informed of the trip.   
Washu cried when she got to the point of the first kiss and Tenchi confessing his love.   
  
Mihoshi broke out crying as soon as she heard the news, "Thats (sniff) so beautiful   
(WAHHHH)"   
  
Sasami was the only one of the girls that didn't cry at the news. She was over giving   
Ryoko a hug, happy for her friend. Then she went pale as she thought of Aeka.   
  
Tenchi went over to her as soon as her saw her worrying, "What's wrong Sasami?"   
  
"How did Aeka take it?"   
  
"She was actually very understanding. Don't worry she will be fine. She just wants   
some time to herself to think over this and about the dreams I've had."   
  
"If you really think she will be OK..."   
  
"She will be OK. Trust me."   
  
Tenchi could easily now tell them of the trip he was soon taking with Ryoko. "I have   
one other thing to say," Tenchi waited for them to recover from his last announcement,   
"I will be leaving tomorrow. I am going on a trip with Ryoko that I promised her a few   
months ago."   
  
Now Washu just had to sneak in a joke here and there, "Going on the honeymoon and you   
aren't even married yet, Tenchi!"   
  
Outside Aeka was sitting just out of view waiting for Tenchi to make his announcement.   
She risked a peak through the window and saw Ryoko holding Tenchi's hand. She slowly   
started to cry and began walking back to Funaho. It was too much for her to bear. Tenchi   
had chosen Ryoko and it was painfully obvious now.   
  
She knew she could pull through the disappointment. She had managed before. After all   
it had only been a few short years since she knew Tenchi. In a Jurian lifetime a few   
earth years were almost insignificant. She had waited for Yosho much longer only to   
be shattered at the end. Either way it would only be a few hours until her Jurian   
Escort arrived to take her home for awhile. She could put up a false air of happiness   
or avoid everyone until then.   
  
The rest of the group had finished lunch and were aware of Tenchi's decision and that   
he and Ryoko were leaving in the morning. Tenchi went upstairs to pack. When he got to   
his room the door closed behind him. He spun around but there was no one there. He   
relaxed a bit then he felt a strong pair of hands catch him on the shoulders and spin   
him around as Ryoko press her lips against his, and felt an all to familiar tingle   
in his nose as he walked/got pulled over to his bed.   
  
Sometime later......   
  
Tenchi eventually finished his packing and it was getting fairly late. Ryoko had   
already fell asleep on his bed, a very satisfied smile on her face. Tenchi decided   
to grab some dinner then came back up and slept next to Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi jumped up off the ground. He was back in the same darkness from his nightmares.   
It wasn't possible! He had won! The surroundings started to shift around him. He looked   
around and he was in a room like none he could remember. It was a huge room filled with   
people. They were dancing to soft music that he couldn't really pick the words out of.   
He was just staring around at the room, when he felt a hand take his. He looked and   
saw Ryoko staring at him.   
  
He had trouble not staring back. She was wearing a form fitting and somewhat revealing   
black dress with a low cut v-neck and slits up the sides of both her legs. It was made   
of a shiny material that sparkled when she walked catching the light.   
  
She took his hand and led him to the floor where everyone was dancing. All of the   
songs had a slow rhythm but were easy enough to dance to.   
  
Tenchi danced in his dream and nothing else happened. He was safe. No crazy old   
man was trying to kill him anymore.   
  
When Ryoko awoke she watched Tenchi sleep, but he woke up soon after she did.   
It was still early. Tenchi's alarm had not gone off yet. When Tenchi woke up he   
rolled on his side and was woken up by a long kiss. "Good Morning, sleepyhead."   
  
"Hey, I went to bed after dinner unlike some people who fell asleep in the afternoon."   
  
"I'm amazed you didn't fall asleep after that."   
  
"Lots of endurance training"   
  
"Tenchi, I had the most wonderful dream. You were there wearing a fancy tuxedo and   
I was in a beautiful dress that had you staring at me."   
  
Tenchi picked up were she left off, "It was black and shimmered. We danced all night   
to slow, calm music in a room filled with other people."   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I had the same dream. You were so beautiful in that dress."   
  
"Oh, you are so sweet, Tenchi, I love you so much!"   
  
"I love you, My Beautiful Angel"   
  
Things progressed like any other day in the Masaki home. Aeka was in her room   
packed and awaiting her escort. She had explained to everyone what she was doing,   
except Ryoko. She could not yet bare to speak with her it still hurt too much. She   
was afraid Ryoko would rub it in. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't   
even notice Ryoko phase in until Ryoko was sitting next to her.   
  
Ryoko gave her a pat on the back, "Why so glum, Princess?"   
  
"I know you aren't that stupid. You know exactly why I am depressed. So go ahead,   
gloat, that's what you came here for isn't it?"   
  
Ryoko was a little angered by Aeka but she didn't blame her. She couldn't imagine   
being that kind had Aeka been the one Tenchi picked. "It just so happens I came   
here to wish you a good journey. I also wanted you to know that even though I hate   
you and you hate me, we can still be friends."   
  
"So who told you about my leaving?"   
  
"Who didn't?"   
  
"Me."   
  
"Well...everyone but you. Besides, I couldn't have you leave before I came   
to gloat could I?" she was teasing her.   
  
"You are as bad as your boyfriend," Aeka suddenly found herself laughing along   
with Ryoko.   
  
Later that afternoon.   
  
Aeka's ship was the first of the two to leave earth and would most likely be   
back after Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
Washu barely made it out of her lab in time to say goodbye to Aeka. It had been   
the first time she had come out since Tenchi let the family know about his trip.   
She was a big mess too. She was wearing blue jean coveralls (something almost never   
seen on Washu,) A pair of small goggles, and was covered in grease. She disappeared   
as fast as she appeared as soon as Aeka was in her ship. Sasami tried to stop her   
but all she got was Washu muttering something about not enough time to talk.   
  
A few hours later after some teary goodbyes and preparing luggage to be loaded, Ryoko   
and Tenchi were just about ready to go. They were about to board Ryo-ohki when the   
same grease covered Washu emerged from the house yelling to them to stop.   
  
"You two lovebirds are so impatient I barely had time to do this!" she walked over   
and pulled the blackened goggles off and pulled of some greasy gloves. She opened a   
subspace portal and pulled out a card. "This is access to my science academy bank   
account that those poor saps never closed and has been collecting interest for the   
last several thousand years. There is enough on that to buy a small galaxy so don't   
spend it all in one place, OK? That is the small present I have for you two. Now I,   
Washu! THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE! shall reveal my latest creation!   
Oh, I'm so excited!"   
  
With her display of egocentricity a subspace portal opened up five times larger   
than the house. Washu snapped her fingers and a the bow of a huge, silver ship made   
its way crawling out of the portal. "I call it the Washu Luxury Liner fifty-thousand!   
This bad boy has all the cool toys you will need for long cruise through space and   
still travel in perfect style and comfort!"   
  
"And you did this between lunch yesterday and now?" Tenchi was secretly hoping it was   
safe. Especially since he knew they wouldn't get away from the house in anything but that.   
  
"Yes, I'm such a genius!" Washu was still caught in her own ego.   
  
"Are you sure its ready? You did have to rush it a little didn't you?" Tenchi was   
scratching the side of his head. He didn't want to offend her, but he wasn't so   
sure about the ship.   
  
"Oh it's just fine now climb aboard if you have any questions ask the Virtual Washu."   
  
"Virtual Washu??"   
  
"It is a computer with my personality and intellect! It's just like me!"   
  
With that she ushered them over to the vessel and all their luggage was beamed aboard.   
The ship started out of the atmosphere as soon as they were on board.   
  
Tenchi found himself sitting on a high backed chair in what looked to be a theater room.   
Sitting next to him looking just as bewildered was Ryoko. The screen in front of them   
came to life and they saw Washu smiling at them.   
  
"HI!" the voice echoed through the room.   
  
"Um, hi Washu."   
  
"No, I am Virtual Washu! I am the onboard computer for this vessel and if you need   
anything you will have to talk to me!" the Washu on the screen smiled the same evil   
little grin Washu does.   
  
"Well, It certainly looks like Washu." Ryoko spoke up for the first time since they   
got on the ship.   
  
"Little Ryoko! It's been to long since I've seen you in person! The last time you   
were just a child." A tear came from an eye of the Washu.   
  
"What the hell kinda crap is this? You're a computer! You've never met me before!"   
She was getting angry and started to float out of her seat.   
  
"Temper, Temper. I have known you ever since you were little. I have the same   
information as the computer in Washu's laboratory. I know all about you and Tenchi   
too! Washu never does anything with out inputing the data in her computer after all."   
  
At this point Tenchi was pulling Ryoko back down in her seat before she destroyed   
the computer. She kissed him and rubbed his chest. The computer just stared at them,   
"Ahem, I'm not blind either."   
  
Tenchi only blushed a little, it was only a computer after all. "Is there a way to   
shut you off so we can have privacy?" Tenchi glared at the computer.   
  
"So you don't want me around right now, huh? How long do you want your privacy?"   
  
"I'll let you know."   
  
By then Ryoko had Tenchi's shirt off. The computer Washu was still staring.   
  
"Ok, if I have to go I will on one condition."   
  
"What's that?" Tenchi was anxious for the computer to stop staring it was making   
him nervous.   
  
"From now on you call me Little Virtual Washu!!!" Then the screen faded off.   
  
"It acts like her, too." The request of the computer would have been strange had it   
not been   
made to do things Washu would do.   
  
Aeka was only a few hours into her trip to Jurai and she already missed earth. She   
wished Sasami had decided to go with her so she wouldn't be so lonely. She also wondered   
if Tenchi and Ryoko would be alright. If they went to far out of Jurian Space, Ryoko was   
still wanted in parts of the universe and there would be nothing that she could do to   
help them. Then there were bounty hunters who would be glad to capture Ryoko or some of   
the more criminally inclined might try to hold Tenchi hostage.   
  
It would be approximately twenty two hours until the ships got to Jurai and there   
wasn't anyone aboard that Aeka knew. Whenever she managed to find a crew member that   
wasn't working he (or she I'm not prejudice) was too busy worrying about her status   
to be anything less than totally formal so she couldn't find a single person to talk   
to. At this point she would have settled even for Ryoko she was feeling so lonely. It   
was shaping up to be a very boring journey.   
  
The cruiser itself was very comfortable, fit for a member of the royal family.   
There were also a number of smaller escort ships but Aeka didn't know much   
about them. The cruiser was not set up for long distance travel so there wasn't   
much to do on board. The closest thing to recreation was a mess hall for the   
crew but there was never more than a small handful of people there. Most of the   
crew was working or hiding in their quarters the whole trip and Aeka was the only   
passenger on board.   
  
Aeka was walking aimlessly through the halls of the ship when she bumped into a   
crewman and they both fell over.   
  
The man started to apologize, "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was..." he   
trailed off when he noticed who it was.   
  
"Oh knock it off I am so tired of all of you and your formality!" Aeka had   
enough. The first crew member who started to talk to her on as an equal stopped   
as soon as he saw her.   
  
After he had helped Aeka to her feet he bowed and then tried to get away.   
  
"Hold it right there!" Aeka was getting frustrated. "Didn't I tell you not to   
be so formal?"   
  
"Forgive me, my liege," he bowed again, "but I am bound by duty to show you   
proper respect."   
  
"Pick your head up! Look at me and stop cowering just because of my status!"   
She was in the habit of fighting with Ryoko so much she was lacking slighty in   
self control when she got really angry.   
  
He looked at her and was visibly shocked by the princess' display of anger,   
"I'm really sorry but seriously I need to get to my duty station. I was   
already late. Thats why I was in a hurry."   
  
"Could you at least tell me your name?" Aeka was trying to calm herself.   
Normally if she was this mad she would have just fought by now, but she   
couldn't do that if it weren't Ryoko she was mad at.   
  
"I am Chief Petty Officer Zari Motae, at your service," he flashed her a   
weak smile.   
  
"I do believe I'll hold you to that, Zari" she smiled back at him.   
  
"I really do need to go now..." he started to turn, but the icy glare he got   
from Aeka made him stop.   
  
"I do believe you said you were at my service, so, for starters, what do all   
you people do for fun?"   
  
Back on the Washu Luxury Liner Fifty-Thousand, Ryoko and Tenchi were talking   
to the computer again. Tenchi was the one doing most of the talking since Ryoko   
already didn't like it. "Does this ship have a name other than the Washu Luxery   
Liner Fifty-Thousand?"   
  
The computer Washu turned her back on them, "I can't believe you two haven't given   
me a name yet!"   
  
They looked at each other and then at the computer, "Us?"   
  
"It is your ship after all." she was looking back at them.   
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi, "Well, I have a ship already so, what do you want to name   
your ship, Tenchi?"   
  
"Since when did it become my ship? It's yours just as much as it is mine. Washu   
gave it to both of us."   
  
"I don't want anything to do with naming it. I don't need another ship. Ryo-ohki   
is just fine for me. Thanks but no thanks."   
  
"Well I suppose I will call her.... I got it!" Tenchi suddenly had a big grin on   
his face.   
  
"And what are you calling it?" Ryoko asked, surprised he had thought of a name   
so quickly.   
  
"If you don't want to own this ship with me, then I will just name it after you!"   
  
"What? Hey, no way, I am not having this thing named after me!"   
  
"I'm going to call it Sorrowful Oni!" (A/N: Oni is japanese for Demon)   
  
"Well, the thought is sweet, but I still dont want it named after me."   
  
The computer Washu spoke up, "Ships name entered in log"   
  
Ryoko glared at the now smiling computer "WHAT? Take that out there is no way   
this ship is being called that!"   
  
"I'm sorry but the captain has chosen that name and once chosen it cannot be   
altered."   
  
"Tenchi, I'm gonna get you for that one." With that Ryoko chased Tenchi who was   
already running out of the room.   
  
Back on Aeka's ship, Zari had shown Aeka around the ship. Aeka was right, there   
weren't many places to go for fun. The only places Aeka didn't know about were a   
small room that had a bar and some tables to play various kinds of social games,   
and another room that had some couches and a fairly large television.   
  
After taking her to those two rooms, Zari walked her to his. "Each crewman on board   
brings some of his own personal belongings to pass the time. Feel free to help   
yourself to my quarters should you get bored again." The room was fairly large   
for a crewmans, but Zari was an officer after all. He had a computer console on a   
desk in the corner of his room and some models of Jurian ships and soldiers in   
various formations on another desk near his computer. Across the room was his bed   
and next to it a bookshelf with some older and rare books on it.   
  
Aeka took a moment to survey the room, "Well, your room is definitely more interesting   
than mine."   
  
"One of the good points to living on board is that one eventually becomes quite   
accustomed to it and makes the most of it," he smiled a little, pleased that he had   
been commented by the Crown Princess of Jurai, whether or not she wanted him to   
think of rank.   
  
Aeka proceeded to walk inside Zari's quarters and perused the collection of   
books. It was a collection of many classic works from many different corners   
of the galaxy. There were some from Jurai, a few from earth even, books on   
science, great works of fiction, galactic history, combat tactics, and even   
galaxy standard law manuals.   
  
"This is quite a collection of books you have here, Zari," she was looking over   
books from earth to see if she could recognize any of them.   
  
Zari walked over to the shelves and looked at them with her, "One of my hobbies   
is collecting from everywhere I go. It helps me remember my journey. I have one   
book for every time I visit a sector."   
  
"How many times have you been to earth?"   
  
"This last time makes it twelve." He picked a small leather satchel from his desk   
and put a new book on the shelf next to the other books he had from earth. Then he   
walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. He sat down in an chair and   
started to fiddle with some thing on his screen.   
  
Aeka watched him for a minute then noticed a picture of a woman in an expensive   
Jurain dress standing next to Zari who was in a military dress uniform. "I don't   
mean to pry, Zari, but may I ask who that is?"   
  
The officer had a pained look one his face at the mention of the woman, "She was   
the only woman I have ever loved. She died long ago, early in my career, but I   
will never forget her."   
  
Aeka wore an expression of understanding as Zari went into detail about the woman.   
She had died in of a disease that ate at her for a few years before she finally   
passed away. He told her of some of his foundest memories of her. When he was   
finally done telling Aeka about her, Aeka felt an odd sort of empathy with him   
and proceeded to tell him about Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
To Be Continued.....   
  
Author's Notes: ok this was a somewhat boring chapter but it is necessary   
nonetheless. If you can live through a prologue without any Tenchi characters   
in it I'm sure you can live through a boring chapter. Now I apologize that this   
chapter took a whole lot longer than I thought it would but things come up and   
I did quite a few minor revisions before I was satisfied with this chapter.   
The next chapter will be quicker I already know exactly what to write and I am moving   
straight to there from here. Hope you liked it see you later! As always Questions,   
Comments, Hate e-mail, or accolades of praise and admiration go   
to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	7. A Hint of Things to Come

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording   
company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor   
the song itself.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 6: A Hint of Things to Come   
  
On the newly dubbed Sorrowful Oni, Ryoko had caught Tenchi and pinned him to   
the ground. She had chased him through most of the ship as he franctically   
tried to avoid her grasp and had done a fairly good job until she phased in   
on top of him and pulled him to the ground.   
  
"Come now, Tenchi, I have you so give up. You can't get away now," Ryoko was   
smiling at him, holding him tight against the deck of the ship. He struggled in   
vain to get up but Ryoko had leverage on him and she was stronger than he was   
physically.   
  
"Alright, I concede to your strength, My Sorrowful Oni," Tenchi laughed as   
he reminded her of the name of the ship.   
  
"You know thats not even true anymore, right? How could I be sad when I have   
you here to make me happy?" she inched closer as she said it and kissed him   
on the last word.   
  
By this time it was getting fairly late so they decided to head off to bed.   
The Computer Washu told them where the living quarters were and they left the   
computer in charge of the ship.   
  
In Zari's quarter's, Aeka had broken down and was crying into Zari's shoulder.   
He quietly and intentively listened to Aeka tell the whole story of how she met   
Tenchi and how things had gone there. Now she was crying and hugging him. He   
wasn't sure what to make of it but all he could do was sit there, one hand running   
through her hair the other hugging her.   
  
He had no desire to become anything more than a friend to Aeka, He knew he could   
never be more. Eventually she fell asleep on him and he carefully laid her down   
on his bed. Then went back to his computer. Estimated time until arrival on Jurai   
was now eight hours.   
  
Tenchi was laying awake watching Ryoko sleep next to him. He just couldn't bring   
himself to sleep no matter how peaceful he felt or how happy he was watching the   
slow and rhythmic breathing of Ryoko as she slept, looking even more beautiful in   
a state of total peace.   
  
He was listening to his thoughts when Ryoko started to toss in her sleep. He looked   
at her and saw on her face a look of fear. "She must be having a nightmare." he   
whispered to himself as he reached over and shook her lightly trying to bring her   
out of her sleep.   
  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and saw Tenchi looking back at her she could feel his   
concern for her before he even said anything. She looked into his penetrating stare   
and fought back a tear as she remembered her nightmare. She was dreaming of when she   
was controlled by Kagato, and how helpless she was back then. She couldn't resist him   
at all, no matter how hard she tried.   
  
Tenchi saw how sad she was. He pulled her close and started to quietly, and gently   
sing to her.   
  
Goodnight, My Angel, Time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day.   
I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say.   
I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know, wherever you may go,   
no matter where you are, I never will be far away.   
  
Goodnight, My Angel, Now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say.   
Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay.   
And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The waters dark and deep.   
Inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me.   
  
Goodnight, My Angel, Now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be.   
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart,   
there will always be a part of me.   
  
Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on. They never die,   
that's how you and I will be.   
  
Tenchi held her in his strong and gentle arms as she drifted off to sleep and he   
wasn't far behind her. They laid together and slept perfectly silent and happy in   
each others embrace.   
  
Back in Zari's room, Aeka awoke to Zari shaking her. "We have arrived at Jurai, Aeka."   
  
Aeka had become friends with Zari. In some ways she reminded him of Tenchi. He had   
the same caring attitude and a calm voice with a hint of power behind it. He was   
taller than Tenchi but had similar dark brown hair.   
  
She wished Zari well and went to her room to prepare to go to the palace. She missed   
her family on Jurai and was anxious to see them again, but right now she wanted to see   
Tenchi. She missed him dearly and still wished he had chosen her. She wasn't mad that   
he had picked Ryoko. She was the one person Aeka felt was right for Tenchi other than   
herself, and even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed her too.   
  
Packing her things wasn't too hard she hadn't really gotten anything out. After   
getting her luggage ready, Aeka headed off the ship and boarded her private shuttle   
for the palace.   
  
Her family was awaiting her in front of the palace. Emperor Azusa was in the front   
and with Misaki and Funaho at his sides. There were a few high ranking officials too.   
Behind all of them there were some servants.   
  
As soon as she exited the shuttle, Misaki had her in one of her patented crush the   
very life out of you hugs. Aeka gasped and tried to greet her back between breaths.   
Azusa stood there and calmly greeted Aeka home.   
  
Back on the Sorrowful Oni Ryoko woke up with her head on Tenchi's chest. She could   
feel the slow rising and falling as she sat there content just to be with him. She   
slowly pulled her arm out from under him so she wouldn't wake him. She was so busy   
with her arm she did notice his was moving towards her.   
  
Tenchi actually woke up before Ryoko and was lost in thought until he saw her move.   
Then he decided to see whether or not she was going to wake him or try to quietly   
slip out.   
  
Ryoko had gotten out and let out a little cheer of triumph when she didn't think   
Tenchi was awake. Just then Tenchi grabbed her and shot straight up. He suceeded   
in scaring the crap out of her.   
  
"Damn you, Tenchi, I didn't think I had woke you up!"   
  
"You didn't. I was already awake, I was just laying here."   
  
Just then the computer Washu popped up in a screen on the other side of the room,   
"Hey, you two are finally awake. I've stopped the ship and I am waiting for further   
orders. Last night, I received a distress beacon signal."   
  
Tenchi being the caring person that he was wanted to help them, "What do you   
know about the ship?"   
  
"Judging from long range scans of the beacon, which is now drifting, and the beacon   
signal itself I would say it came from a small fighter craft equipped for long range   
travel. It appears to have originated from Jurain space judging from the engine trails   
through this sector. Be advised, Captain, we are still in Jurain space but if we go   
to the location of the ship we will have entered into unclaimed territory. In this   
area there are still warrants for the arrest of the Space Pirate Ryoko. The area is   
also not very friendly to Jurai either, Sir."   
  
"Can you tell if there are other ships in the area?"   
  
"Negative, also I cannot detect any engine trails leading away from the beacon.   
Sir, I am receiving a transmission, priority one from Earth. Shall I send it here?"   
  
"Hold on a minute, let me dressed. Then send it in."   
  
Only an instant after tenchi had his shirt on did a Washu pop up on the screen in   
the room. "Hi, Tenchi! Hi, Little Ryoko!" she smiled and waved really quickly,   
"I just wanted to check up on you and see if have forgotten me yet. How you two are   
doing? I have some quick news to give you, too! I do believe I know how your dreams   
were manipulated Tenchi and I have sent information to my construction droids aboard   
your ship to build accurate countermeasures so you don't need to worry about having   
another one of those dreams."   
  
Ryoko listened quietly waiting for Washu to explain about Tenchi's dream. When she   
didn't Ryoko decided it was time to speak up, "So why did Tenchi have those dreams?   
Why were we hurt in it? Most importantly was it Aeka who stabbed me or was it someone   
else?"   
  
"Someone very skilled managed to evade my sensors and use some device to alter our   
brainwaves from orbit of earth. I've heard of experiments in dream manipulation, the   
problem is not very many people can be affected unless tremendous amounts of energy and   
control are used. Even with enough power there are few people capable of having enough   
control over it to use it the way it was against Tenchi. If used correctly the effect   
can be used to bring death to one who is without abilities to protect them. If either   
one of you didn't have superior abilities compared to an average person, you would be   
dead from your injuries."   
  
"What about Aeka stabbing us!"   
  
"Patience, Ryoko, I am getting to that. My bet is the one in control somehow duplicated   
all of us to use against Tenchi. The second Tenchi-ken was a real sword with the same   
energy signature as the original. I think he later managed to get Aeka to wield the   
weapon against him to convince you that she really did stab you."   
  
Tenchi took a moment to soak up all the information, "So do you know who did it yet?"   
  
"No, I don't yet but if that person wants to confront you again he would have to do   
it in person, that is if he has recovered from the injuries he got from fighting you two."   
  
Tenchi nodded and thanked her, then ended the transmission.   
  
Back on Jurai, Aeka was going through books on history. She knew she recognized the   
man from somewhere and she was going to find out who it was. She had started with her   
own collection of books and then moved on to the library inside the palace.   
  
Aeka had gone through many volumes of history and books regarding great scientists.   
She knew from what Washu had told her after she had talked to her a few days ago   
that the man had to be a powerful scientist.   
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had spent a few days in the spot were Washu had called them,   
among other things trying to decide whether or not to go to the distress signal.   
The Beacon itself had been launched towards Jurain space intentionally and this   
had been where it ran out of its small fuel supply. The information inside the   
pod was vague and seemed to be put together in a hurry. There was a quick transmission   
along with coordinates and a date.   
  
The man in the video looked to be in a small room with some crates. A cryogenic   
sleep chamber could be seen behind him. The man himself could not be seen well   
in the dim light.They could make out some Jurain clothing and they could see his   
somewhat large, green eyes at points in the video.   
  
All the man told them was the time and how long he could survive before the   
remains of his ship were pulled into the atmosphere of the planet it was orbiting.   
The transmission was made in early december by earth time and the ship should be   
able to survive until late October according to the pilot's best estimates. He   
didn't say anything about why he was there or who he was, he just asked for help.   
From their current position it would take about two weeks to get to the system   
the ship was in so there was no immediate hurry.   
  
Tenchi finally spoke up, "What do you think, Ryoko?"   
  
"I'm not the knight in shining armor type, but if you want to help I'm fully willing   
to go along with you."   
  
"You realize there are bounty hunters in that region of space. This also might just be   
a trap to lure someone out of Jurain space into a trap."   
  
"I think we can handle whatever we come across together."   
  
"Alright, Virtual Washu, we are going to go to the ship and see if we can help the pilot.   
Ahem? Washu? hello??"   
  
The computer gave him a hopeful look, "You promised........"   
  
Tenchi groaned then said what she wanted to hear, "Please, Little Virtual Washu"   
  
"There, thats better!"   
  
Ryoko stopped the computer from giving them privacy (or just up and abandoning them,   
she wasn't really sure which it was doing.) "Hey, Washu gave you star charts right?"   
  
"That is correct. I have charts covering all but the most remote regions of the   
Universe."   
  
"Can you tell me the name of the system the ship is in?"   
  
"Why certainly, the name of the system is Coregor."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ (rotten aren't I?)   
  
Author's notes: ok I am really sorry it took so long for this chapter but I have   
good reasons. My stepbrother has been here from Ohio and has been begging to use my   
CPU to play Diablo 2. Another reason is It's fourth of July weekend! Last, but   
certainly not least....I just got the OVA DVD box set so I had to watch the whole   
OVA through again. (I had VHS before.) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Don't   
kill me for leaving it hanging like that though. The song Tenchi sang to Ryoko in   
the beginning of the chapter was Lullaby by Billy Joel. (just in case you don't   
read disclaimers) I thought this song embodied the relationship I tried to create   
between Ryoko and Tenchi. I'm not trying to turn this into a songfic but it will   
make sense later so bear with me. (hey, you've put up with more crap than this   
before.) I will try hard to get the next chapter out soon but I'm not gonna make   
any promises. As always, Questions, comments, critism, evil little pictures of   
fanfic writers being horribly dismembered, or promises to swear fealty to me for   
a piece of the mighty empire exsisting only in my own mind go   
to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	8. Origins

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording   
company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor   
the song itself.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 7: Origins   
  
"Now entering the Coregor system," the onboard computer announced the location   
of the ship to the bridge even though the both the passengers were sleeping in   
their quarters at the time. The computer didn't bother trying to wake them. They   
had said that wanted privacy and there was no immediate danger that could be   
detected in the system.   
  
Ryoko was laying in bed next to Tenchi's peacefully sleeping form. It wasn't that   
she couldn't sleep, just every once in awhile she would watch Tenchi sleep for old   
times sake. She reached over and ran her hand through his short hair and pushed it   
back, making it spike up like she did to her own hair. "Well it needs to be longer,   
but that'll work." She slid her arms around him and hugged him, "I love you, Tenchi."   
She could almost swear he smiled when she talked.   
  
Ryoko found herself in a huge ballroom, she glanced around and saw Tenchi sitting   
at a table in the far corner from her. All across the room there were people dancing   
to a slow song. She still couldn't make the words out even though she knew she had   
heard it before. She glanced down at her dress and noticed it was different than in   
her last dream like this. It was black trimmed in red. It reminded her of her battle   
suit with the how the colors were and the way it hugged her form, but it also came off   
of her shoulders and waist to create a very elegant looking dress. She spun around once   
and noticed that Tenchi had saw her and was now standing across the room staring at her.   
  
Just then the lights dimmed in the room and a new song started playing. Ryoko   
didn't remember the music itself, but when she heard the words she couldn't help   
but smile. It was the song Tenchi had sang to her when she was having nightmares   
about Kagato. (A/N: Lullabye. Chapter 6)   
  
Tenchi was already in the middle of the room and motioned for her to join him.   
She looked at the rest of the people, they had all moved to the sides of the room   
for Tenchi. She stepped out across the room and two lights from the ceiling   
highlighted Tenchi and her. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other took   
his hand. Tenchi moved his free hand to her waist and they danced as the crowd   
watched and the lights chased on them.   
  
They were both quiet for a few minutes then Tenchi finally broke the silence,   
"Am I dreaming?"   
  
"I think so, Tenchi, and even if this is a dream, I want it to last forever."   
  
"How will we know if we're dreaming? How will we know if we actually had   
this conversation?"   
  
"That's simple, tommorow, just ask me the same question you did earlier and if   
I answer the same way I did then we'll know."   
  
"I love it when you act so smart."   
  
"I love you, no matter how you act," she pretended to pout.   
  
"You know I love you no matter what."   
  
On Jurai, Aeka was exhausted. It had been one month since she arrived on Jurai and   
aside from taking time for the bare neccesities she had been reading during   
her entire stay. Currently, she was busy browsing a political history book and   
letting her mind wander. It really was a boring task, especially after so long   
of doing nothing but that. She was almost sorry she had promised to go back to   
earth at this point, especially since Washu had called and said that the problem   
had been solved.   
  
She knew that there were plenty of reasons to go back though, more reasons to   
return than not. First and foremost now in her mind were her friends. Sasami   
would be crushed if Aeka told her she wasn't coming back, or she would unwillingly   
return to Jurai too. As much as she hated that Tenchi had chose Ryoko, she knew   
that he would miss her. Even though Ryoko had said they despised each other, in   
reality they had grown close while trying to win Tenchi's love. Aeka wouldn't admit   
it, but Ryoko had become a close friend. She was almost sure Ryoko felt a similar   
kinship with her also.   
  
She had also made a promise and honoring her word, as the Crown Princess of Jurai,   
was important and essential part to one day being a ruler of her people. It would   
bother her to break her promise just because her principles were higher than that   
anyway.   
  
Besides, Washu's solution was not exactly permanent or she could give up her   
search. All it meant was the next time someone wanted to mess with Tenchi they   
would have to do it in person. It was altogether possible that this man would.   
He had been to earth already after all, so coming out of hiding to attack was   
not out of his reach.   
  
The book she was skiming over seemed familiar. It was an account of a malcontent   
rising when Aeka was young. It had happened right after Kagato had attacked Jurai   
via Ryoko. Some of the Jurains had felt angered that Yosho had gone alone with no   
help to chase her. Others felt that no one should have chased her for fear of   
provoking her into returning to Jurai.   
  
In the end the liberal Jurains fled, disgusted with the government that refused   
to pursue the Space Pirate further than sending out a lone prince after her. Other   
malcontents and outcasts went with them most of them were not very important.   
  
"Oh, this is so boring!" Aeka was alone in the library so it didn't matter if   
she was loud. She let out a sigh and flipped the page. Then she almost fainted.   
The person in the picture on the next page, it was him!   
  
"WOO HOO!" She couldn't help it, she stood up and jumped around like Mihoshi.   
She almost fell over until the circulation got back to her legs which had fallen   
asleep on her. Then she grabbed the book and ran out of the library as fast as   
her legs would carry her.   
  
Ryoko awoke and saw Tenchi across the room putting on his shirt.   
"G'mornin, handsome."   
  
"Good morning, beautiful. I have a question for you," he looked at her expectantly.   
  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Go Ahead."   
  
"If I was to ask you am I dreaming what would you say?"   
  
Ryoko got up and slowly walked over to Tenchi. She took one hand in hers and   
put the other on his shoulder just like she did in the dream, "I would reply   
I think so, Tenchi, and even if this is a dream, I want it to last forever."   
  
Tenchi stood there stunned for a minute, "How did we just do that?"   
  
"I don't know, but right now I don't really care how."   
  
Aeka ran into the throne room of the Jurai palace. She had already packed   
the few items she had taken the time to unpack. Now all she had to do was let   
her family know that she was leaving already.   
  
"Aeka, you are going back to see that unworthy boy again so soon?" Azusa didn't   
even get a chance to show Aeka his next arranged husband. Aeka hadn't told her   
family about Tenchi and Ryoko for that very purpose.   
  
"Yes, I found what I came here for so now I'm heading back to earth."   
  
Misaki was tearful and proceeded to crush the life out of Aeka, "Oh, My Little   
Aeka, I hate to see you go so soon. Make sure you tell Sasami I miss her."   
  
"I will mother, I must be off now though, my ship is already waiting for me,"   
she bowed and quickly walked out of the room.   
  
Outside the throne room Zari Motae awaited the princess, Aeka had asked him to   
escort her to the ship. Aeka was almost running when she left the throne room.   
She bumped right into Zari. Once he had gotten off the ground Zari extended his   
hand for Aeka, "We really should try to stop meeting like this, Aeka."   
  
Aeka blushed a little, "Oh, I'm sorry, Zari"   
  
"Well the ship is waiting for us, everything is all prepared."   
  
Tenchi and Ryoko eventually made it to the bridge of the Sorrowful Oni. Today   
would be the day that they would get to the reckage of the ship. They were both   
a little anxious and jumpy. The ship had been out of Jurai territory for four days   
now and it would take them at least that long to get back. The ship was now visible   
and the remains made it look like it was once was a fairly decent   
sized fighter craft. Most of it wasn't intact but there was a large section in   
the middle of the reckage that looked to be in good shape.   
  
Tenchi was looking over the remains of the ship, "Washu, does that large section   
there have an air supply inside?"   
  
The computer took more scans before answering, "Affirmative! That section of the   
ship has been sealed off and in theory it has escaped all effects of the explosion.   
Either way that part of the ship has power and atmosphere, but no propulsion."   
  
"Is there anyone in there?"   
  
"I've found one cryogenic chamber that seems to have been deactivated recently.   
If a life form came out of the chamber it is either no longer aboard or blocking   
sensors."   
  
Tenchi cast a quick glance at Ryoko, "Shall we go?"   
  
"I didn't come all this way just to leave without some answers."   
  
The computer watched for a minute, "Should I teleport you over there?"   
  
"Yeah, just pick somewhere that looks safe."   
  
The last word was barely out of his mouth when he found himself standing in a   
dimly lit corridor. Ryoko was with him, already in her battle suit. Tenchi didn't   
say anything but he loved the way the form fitting suit accentuated her body.   
Tenchi bit his tongue. It wasn't the time or the place to get a nosebleed.   
  
"Tenchi? TEN-CHI!" Ryoko was waving her hand in front of his eyes.   
  
He popped out of his thoughts to see Ryoko staring at him looking a little angry   
and happy at the same time. "What? What did I do?"   
  
"So what were you thinking about, hmmm? All I know is you were staring at me off   
in your own little dream world, Naughty Tenchi." She slapped his hand lighty with   
a mocking smile on her face.   
  
"I suppose if you need to know I'll tell you later, lets concentrate on this right   
now," he made a motion towards the rest of the ship.   
  
"You seem to be concentrating on something other than the ship," she laughed and   
then turned to walk deeper into the core of the section.   
  
Tenchi quickly donned his own battle armor and pulled out Tenchi-ken, then he ran   
to catch up with her.   
  
Tenchi was getting quite lost especially since Ryoko obviously forgot Tenchi   
couldn't follow her through walls. The way she had gone was a dead end. Tenchi   
started to wander through the halls of the ship. He came upon many rooms filled   
with crates and empty storage compartments. He was getting quite annoyed.   
  
Ryoko left Tenchi standing there in his daze and came upon a dead end. She thought   
nothing of it though and just phased through like she normally would.   
  
She entered a dimly lit room. She could see a faint icy blue glow coming from   
the still powered cryogenic bed. Across the room there was a small blinking red   
light. She slowly made her way over to the light. She got close enough to see it   
was just a camcorder set on record. Ryoko reached over and flipped it off and as   
she did she heard a deep voice behind that definitely wasn't Tenchi's.   
  
"By Tsunami, I never thought I'd see you again."   
  
Ryoko phased out and back in facing the voice, "Who are you and how do you know me?"   
  
The man was still covered in a shroud of darkness, "I was on Jurai when you   
assaulted it, Space Pirate Ryoko. It is inadvertantly your fault we have met   
here today."   
  
"I'll ask you again, who are you?"   
  
"Don't bother trying to attack me. There is a class eight dampening field in here   
that will prevent our energies from affecting each other." He stepped out of the   
darkness. It still didn't help Ryoko recognize him. He was covered in a dark cloak   
and hood that looked Jurain. She could make out the rifle holstered on his side and   
the energy sword hanging loosely from the other side of his belt.   
  
"What's your name, bounty hunter?"   
  
"Seven hundred years of captivity haven't made you lose your touch, have they Ryoko?"   
  
"How do you know about that?"   
  
"I always follow my allies and enemies, or those who are both, no matter how   
powerful they may be. Being my prime driving force, I followed you and sifted   
through your history very carefully. I know more about you than most any other   
person. Besides Washu, of course, and possibly the crown prince. I know all about   
Kagato. If I hadn't followed your history I would have died by your hand now."   
  
"Well, You do know me, but how intricately? You're not very confident are you?"   
  
"I know my limits and I know that they are too low to beat yours, for now."   
  
"So, hunter, why then consider me an enemy?" Ryoko smirked at him.   
  
"Given the right circumstances anyone could beat anyone else. Besides that I don't   
consider you an enemy anymore. As I said, I learned of your past. I know about Kagato   
and seven hundred years of captivity is plenty of time to stew, so in my eyes your   
sentence has been served."   
  
"You are a Jurian, and you lost something in my attack on Jurai, yet you still can   
forgive me?"   
  
"Sasami is a Jurian Princess and she forgave you. I'm not even a traditional Jurain,   
so it was easy for me. Not to mention your attack had good points and bad points. If   
it hadn't happened, I wouldn't a bounty hunter."   
  
"So what's your name, hunter?"   
  
"Persistent aren't we?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"You can call me Bial Kallia," he threw off the cloak to reveal jet black hair tied   
back in a long ponytail. She saw the bright green eyes from the beacon recording.   
He was a little taller than Tenchi, but his cheek was scarred and his face gave him   
an air of belligerence.   
  
"You Illegitimate Noble Son of a Bitch! How the hell did you end up out here?"   
  
"So Pirate, care to spar with a hunter? I'd like to take a shot at you for old   
times sake."   
  
Ryoko smirked a bit as Bial threw of his rifle and sword "Heh, no weapons?"   
  
"Right now they are just extra weight," he stretched his arms and then lunged at her.   
  
He threw the first punch straight for her head. She easily dodged to her right   
and countered with a right hook. Bial brought up his left arm and pushed the powerful   
blow away. Then he brought his knee up and hit her in the gut. He payed for it though.   
She caught him square in the face with solid left. They stepped away from each other.   
Bial was wiping the blood from his nose. Ryoko was trying to catch her breath.   
(Normally it wouldn't matter but she wanted to fight him on level ground.)   
  
"I had to feel that strength first hand again."   
  
"Still got a strong counter in that knee, Kallia."   
  
They both screamed in unison as they charged each other again, "HAAAAAAAA!"   
  
Tenchi heard Ryoko and someone else yell from down the hall. He charged into the   
room Tenchi-ken ignited and stared at what he saw there. Ryoko and a man Tenchi didn't   
recognize were sprawled out on the floor, their limbs tangled together, throwing muffled   
punches and kicks.   
  
"Uh.. Ryoko? What's going on here?"   
  
They both noticed Tenchi at the same time. Ryoko phased out and back in standing   
next to the heap on the floor that was Bial Kallia. He stumbled to his feet and wiped   
some more blood from his nose.   
  
Ryoko smiled at him, "Um, hehe, hi, honey, allow me to show you the ships resident   
and the reason for our presence here."   
  
Bial Kallia was on his feet. He looked up and bowed his head, "My lord, I am at your   
service." At the same time he cast a glance at Ryoko and whispered under his breath,   
"You never said he was with you."   
  
"Don't worry about that, Bial, he doesn't exactly plan on taking the throne, ever.   
Formality meant for royalty is a waste on an earthling," Ryoko punched him in the   
shoulder.   
  
"If he chooses one of the princesses over you he might," Bial shot back at her   
punching her in the shoulder in kind.   
  
Ryoko walked over to Tenchi and kissed him, "There is plenty that can change in   
six months."   
  
Tenchi stood there with a dumbstruck face, "Ok, what am I missing here?"   
  
"Right now, Lord Tenchi, I do believe we should get out of here," Bial seemed more   
than anxious to go.   
  
Tenchi nodded and called into a comm the computer had sent with him, "Washu, we are   
ready to go, there are now three of us."   
  
Washu's voice called back over the comm, "Successful in retrieval then?"   
  
Ryoko grabbed the comm, "Yea, now get us out of here, dammit!"   
  
Bial shook his head and laughed, "Same old Ryoko."   
  
Aeka was well on her way to earth, She had called Washu and asked that they would   
be ready for her arrival. She had surprised Washu when she told her that she was   
bringing a friend with her. Zari Motae had plenty of leave since he had no family and   
no where to go with it. He had always wanted to make an extended visit Earth and now   
would be the perfect time.   
  
The Sorrowful Oni was starting it's journey back through space towards Jurain   
territory. The group of now three was in a lounge Ryoko and Bial were trying to   
explain to Tenchi just how they had met and long they had known each other.   
  
Tenchi was sitting quietly trying to understand all that he was being told.   
Ryoko was talking at the moment, "Before I was controlled by Kagato, I was on Jurai   
for awhile. When I was there that was the first time I met Aeka and Bial here was a   
nobleman's son living at the royal palace. I ended up meeting him one day and we   
became good friends. Even though I could whip his scrawny ass in a fight!"   
  
Bial cut in, "Hey, we were pretty even physically until you started to use your   
abilities."   
  
"I was a kid, whaddya want from me? Anyway, Tenchi, once I left Jurai I never saw   
him again, until now, that is. When I attacked Jurai I never saw him, thank God,   
but I did run into his father..." Ryoko trailed off and hung her head recalling the   
painful memory.   
  
Bial came over and patted her on the back, "If I can forgive you for it, you damn   
well better forgive yourself, or do I have to beat some sense into you like I   
just did?"   
  
"Hey I matched you blow for blow back there, buddy. Well, anyway, Bial gave up his   
position and left Jurai, he followed Yosho down to earth and am I correct in assuming   
would have attacked me had Yosho failed?"   
  
Now it was Bial's turn to hang his head, "I could have killed you back then, The fight   
with Yosho left you weak and vulnerable even if you had won. I almost did come down and   
kill you after Yosho sealed the cave."   
  
"It just so happens that Bial has been monitoring me since then, up until six months ago,   
watching my every move."   
  
"When Kagato attacked you I was actually on my way to earth, but I didn't get there   
until the battle was long over. When Clay captured Ryoko I debated trying to save   
her but then Washu figured out who Zero was and it was easy enough for You and Washu   
to rescue her from there. I never did have good timing. I was in Coregor on a errand   
I thought was routine until my ship was attacked and from there I just waited for   
rescue or death. I think you know what happened from there."   
  
Tenchi nodded throughout the story and still had plenty of questions for him,   
"So what's with you and Ryoko fighting like rabid dogs?"   
  
"Before she left Jurai, we sparred together and it really pissed Aeka off if we   
did any damage. There wasn't much she could do though, other than yelling at us."   
  
"Why did you never let us know you were there? It would seem Ryoko and you are   
still friendly to each other."   
  
Ryoko chimed in, "Yea, It would have been nice to see you again."   
  
"I never did because I didn't know if you would remember me or how you felt about   
me. You did murder my father after all so the guilt had to weigh on you. Also, I   
didn't know if I could control myself around you. I was angry for my father, guilty   
for thinking of killing you when you were at your weakest and most vulnerable, saddened   
to see what had become of my closest friend, until you dug her out of the cave that is,   
and slighted for a time that she had survived, until I came to terms with it and forgave   
her. It all boils down to I didn't know if I would try to kill you or cry on your shoulder."   
He paused for a second and lost alot of the serious tone in his voice, "I'm glad this   
happened though, now I can stop lurking in the shadows and get back to kicking your   
sorry ass around the quadrant!"   
  
"We'll see about that!" Ryoko threw a small energy ball that Bial sidestepped.   
  
"No fair! You always did cheat!" he backpeddled out of the room.   
  
Ryoko kissed Tenchi on the cheek, "I'm gonna go relive one of the best parts of   
my childhood, see you later." with that she flew out of the room after him.   
  
To be Continued....   
  
Author's notes: So what's everybody think of my Bial Kallia idea? Im not trying   
to steal the spotlight from the main characters though so don't get worried. Anyway,   
the story is really starting to heat up. I'm just as anxious to get there as you are   
so.. bye bye. As always send Questions, Comments, Critism, helpful little tidbits   
of information, or acclamations of praise to make me want to write faster   
[don't matter if you do I'll write anyway, but it couldn't hurt now could it? :) ]   
to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com   
  
PS I noticed a formatting error and have attempted to correct it. If you see any   
clerical errors with my story please let me know, OK? Thanks. 


	9. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording   
company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor   
the song itself.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 8: Homecoming   
  
Zari Motae quietly knocked on Aeka's door onboard the Jurian Cruiser   
that was taking them back to Earth. "Aeka?"   
  
"Come in, Zari," Aeka had been much happier since she had found the   
book she had come for. She had also gotten closer to Zari than she   
had thought possible with an officer on a Jurain vessel.   
  
The two had become good friends during her time on Jurai. Zari had   
helped her search the books in his off time. Aside from sleeping, they   
had spent most of their time together when Zari was off duty.   
  
Aeka guessed that they would get back to earth in time to introduce Zari   
and have dinner with the family. From what Washu had told her, Tenchi and   
Ryoko had decided to return from their journey to deal with the old man   
before he had a chance to deal with them.   
  
On board the Sorrowful Oni, Ryoko had easily caught up with Bial Kallia.   
They chased each other through the corridors, making a few holes in the walls.   
They didn't really use weapons very often and it was kinda hard to miss, the   
corridors didn't leave much room to dodge the others shots.   
  
Eventually, Ryoko cornered Bial and then tackled him through the wall. Right   
into the room Tenchi was now in.   
  
"Uhh... looks like you two had fun," he stared at them with a disapproving look   
on his face.   
  
Ryoko wasn't sure if he was jealous that she was spending time with Bial instead   
of him or he was angry that she just made a new door in the ship. "Are you   
jealous, Tenchi? Cause if you are I could knock you through a wall, too!"   
  
"Well, I don't need to be knocked through a wall."   
But he didn't say he wasn't jealous....   
  
"Well, if you are jealous I can always fix that," she traced her finger in   
a circle on his chest and whispered things in his ear that a few months ago   
would have made him turn beet red.   
  
Bial had gotten his wind back by now. (hey you try being tackled through a   
wall sometime and see how long it leaves you groggy) "Sorry about the wall...   
I'm going to go find myself a place to get some sleep now so see you guys   
later."   
  
Ryoko thought for a second, "Ok, if you go out of the new door and head all   
the way down the corridor and hang a left there are some bedrooms."   
  
Bial nodded and walked out. When he was out of earshot Tenchi looked at Ryoko,   
"You know the rooms by our bedroom are by are a lot closer. Why did you send   
him so far out?"   
  
"You are so naive it's cute," she kissed him deeply and teleported them to   
their bedroom.   
  
Aeka had arrived on earth with Zari standing beside her. The whole house was   
a little shocked seeing a complete stranger that they didn't even know would   
be coming.   
  
After answering some questions about his background and what he was doing,   
they went inside. (A/N: writing what they said is not important. Its   
already been said in other chapters)   
  
four weeks later.....   
  
Virtual Washu announced that they would arrive on earth today to the bridge of   
the ship. The computer on board the Sorrowful Oni always made announcements to   
the bridge whether or not anyone was actually there. It was just another stupid   
thing it was programmed to do.   
  
The passengers were eating breakfast. It didn't matter if they missed the   
message, they already knew that they would get to earth today.   
  
Back at the Masaki home everthing was in chaos except in the kitchen. Everyone   
was excited about Tenchi and Ryoko returning, and they knew there was someone   
else with them. Everyone but Sasami was running around picking things up,   
making the house look good. The house had gotten a little dirty without Tenchi,   
Ryoko, or Aeka to help clean it.   
  
One big problem is when something got clean Mihoshi would walk by and knock   
things over in her haste, making another mess. Sasami wasn't helping clean   
because she was too busy cooking a big dinner for the whole family and their   
guests.   
  
The Virtual Washu had lined up landing coordinates supplied by Washu months ago.   
The ship would fly right back into subspace and be ready for the next time it was   
needed.   
  
Ryoko phased out of the ship as Washu's drones collected their bags. She phased up   
to the ceiling of the living room and almost laughed at what she saw. Everyone was   
sleeping in various place in the living room. Mihoshi and Nobuyuki were leaned   
back to back in the middle of the room both snoring. Washu was sitting at the   
table her head resting on her hands. Aeka was laying on the couch her head in   
some guy's lap. Katsuhito was on the other couch face down.   
  
The only one who wasn't there was Sasami. Then she heard a pan in the kitchen.   
She phased in to see Sasami running around the kitchen from place to place.   
She snuck up behind her, "Hey, Sasami!"   
  
"AHHH!" Sasami must have jumped three feet in the air then spun around, butcher   
knife in hand, "Didn't I say to stay out of...." she trailed off when it dawned   
on her who it was.   
  
"So what made everyone else so tired?"   
  
Sasami gave her a bearhug that reminded Ryoko of Misaki, "I missed you guys so   
much! Where's Tenchi? I need to say hi to him too!"   
  
"He's not inside yet, I should go let him know to be quiet though.   
Who's the guy Aeka's sleeping on?"   
  
"Huh?" Sasami glanced out of the kitchen for a minute, "Thats Zari. He's an   
officer from Jurai that is spending some time on Earth and Aeka offered to   
let him stay with us."   
  
With that Ryoko phased back out to the ship and saw Tenchi walking towards the   
door to Washu's lab. "Tenchi!"   
  
He looked up towards her just in time to see her tackle him, "I said that I   
could tackle you, too!" she kissed him and pulled him back to his feet.   
  
"If you remember right, I said I didn't want to be tackled..." he looked down   
and brushed himself off.   
  
She put a hand on his shoulder, "You're not mad are you, Tenchi?"   
  
He saw the sad look in her eyes, "It's not a big deal."   
  
"Ok, I didn't want you to be mad at me. By the way, I came in to let you know   
we should be quiet when we go in. Everyone except Sasami is asleep."   
  
"Alright, I had Washu's drones take our stuff to my room and told Bial he could   
use your old room."   
  
"Ok, Tenchi, what should we do until they wake up?"   
  
"I think I'll have a look around, It's been awhile since I've been home."   
  
"I'll see you later then!" she kissed him and phased out.   
  
"Ryoko, wait! Oh well, I suppose I can go alone."   
  
Sasami was putting the final touches on dinner when Ryoko came back into the   
kitchen. "Hey I let Tenchi know to be quiet. I'm going to the onsen and I   
don't want to be disturbed ok?"   
  
"I won't let anyone go there."   
  
"Thanks, kiddo." she gave Sasami a quick hug and phased out.   
  
Tenchi stared out across the lake as he walked out of the house.   
He decided he would go look at all the normal places near his house.   
By then everyone should be up and he could eat.   
  
"You have no idea what I've got planned, Tenchi!" Ryoko laughed to herself.   
  
When Tenchi got to the carrot fields he was amazed, it was well tilled and   
planted. "I guess grandfather did a good job filling in for me."   
  
Then he went to Funaho. He had so many memories here. The one that stuck out   
though was when he fought Kagato and found out he was a Jurain Prince.   
He still remembered what Kagato had called Ryoko. "He called her My Precious   
Ryoko. I never thought much of it then, but it's true," he smiled as he   
talked to himself.   
  
The next place he stopped was the shrine. His grandfather had kept it good and   
clean, too.   
  
He walked slowly over to Ryoko's cave and thought about all the times   
she must have watched him, even if he didn't remember it.   
Then he walked back down to the lake.   
  
It was getting pretty late by now and he gazed at the sunset over the   
calm water. He started to turn back towards the house, "Hey I haven't   
been to the onsen yet and everyone else is still asleep. I could use a   
bath."   
  
Meanwhile in the onsen....   
  
"Dammit! Where the hell is he? He's always been predictable before," Ryoko   
sat soaking in the warm waters, waiting for Tenchi to go to the onsen.   
  
Just as she was getting impatient she heard the door slid open and there was   
Tenchi holding a towel aorund his waist. She whispered under her breath, "hehe,   
right on time!"   
  
Tenchi was strode towards the water that Ryoko had just been in when he felt   
something warm and wet press against his back and yank his towel away from   
him.   
  
She whispered in his ear, "Ten...chi." The only thing she didn't expect was   
when Tenchi started to laugh. She pulled back from him, "Hey, I don't see   
how this...."   
  
Tenchi turned around and put a finger to her lips, then she noticed the   
blood seeping from his nose. He smiled, "I didn't think you could give   
me a nosebleed anymore."   
  
She laughed as she wiped the blood off with his towel, "I'm just full of   
surprises."   
  
Back in the house everyone else had woken up at the nagging from Sasami.   
Washu was the first to notice that they were home when she felt Ryoko's   
presence over their link. She called to her mentally, "Ryoko... Ryoko?"   
  
Ryoko heard her call, "Kinda busy... go away."   
  
"Ryoko, come on home. What could be so important to blow off your family?"   
  
"That's pretty funny right now, but shove off"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You don't want to know, just leave me alone."   
  
"Do you know where I could find Tenchi at least?"   
  
"Uh, yea, he's busy too, pipe down now wouldya?"   
  
"You don't mean that... oh boy.....now I'm embarrassed....." with that Washu   
closed her end of the link as well as she possibly could.   
  
When Tenchi and Ryoko came home, everyone greeted them and Bial Kallia came   
down from the upstairs. They all said there greetings, but no one besides   
Ryoko noticed Bial come downstairs.   
  
Ryoko finally pointed to Bial, "This is the person we said was coming home   
with us."   
  
Aeka was the first one to speak up, "You??!!! I thought you were dead!!   
RYOKO!! What is that doing here!?!"   
  
Bial stopped her, "Calm down, Aeka, I'm not the same person I used to be   
and it's nice to know you recognize me anyway."   
  
Aeka walked up and slapped him, "That's for all the damage you caused."   
she slapped him and then backhanded him, "That's for introducing me to   
that pirate," she pointed at Ryoko, "and making think you were dead."   
  
She would have slapped him again, but Bial pushed it away and slapped   
her back, "Enough, I am not a Jurian nor a noble anymore. You do that   
again or I won't let it go lighty next time."   
  
Seeing Aeka slapped, Zari jumped inbetween them and decked Bial.   
  
Bial glared at the officer and extended his hand, "Jurain, huh?"   
  
Zari shook his hand, "Bounty Hunter, that is the Crown Princess and   
my friend. If you want to hurt her again you will have to go through   
me."   
  
Ryoko walked up and put a hand on either of their shoulders and phased   
all three of them out.   
  
The whole group stood in silence for a minute just staring at where the   
three used to be. Washu was the first to break the silence, "Follow me!   
I know where they went."   
  
In the training grounds Bial and Zari stood there staring at each other,   
neither one caring where they were. Ryoko took her hands off their   
shoulders, "Hey what the hell are you two up to? HEY! snap out of it!"   
They didn't pay her any attention so she slapped them both in one solid   
swipe, "Both of you retards settle down. Bial, stop beating on Aeka!   
Zari, I believe that's what Sasami said your name was, back the hell   
off," she glared at both of them, "I'm the only one who will beat the   
shit out of people in that house you got it!??"   
  
They both shot her an icy glare. She gave them both another slap and   
caught them in an evil gaze. "If you're gonna kick each other's asses then   
do it out here and do it with these." She handed them each a bokken.   
  
They glared at each other again, then placed their bokkens together.   
  
They both started with overhand swings that hit each other in mid swing.   
Bial followed up with a slash from the right that Zari swept aside, then   
he stabbed in. Bial sidestepped and drop kicked Zari sending them both   
flying to the ground. Bial leapt up from prone and aimed his bokken   
in the middle of his jump straight for Zari's neck.   
  
Washu and the rest of the group rounded the corner to see Bial mid air   
aiming right for Zari. Ryoko was standing off to one side, watching the   
two men try and tear each other limb from limb with wooden swords.   
  
At the last second Zari rolled to his right and Bial's bokken came down   
point first in the dirt. Bial managed to pull it out without snapping it   
just as Zari knocked his legs out from under him.   
  
Zari lunged forward just as Bial had to him a moment ago and held his bokken   
out at full arms length, aiming for Bial's face. Bial held his own sword up   
and brought his knees up just as Zari hit him. The force knocked the wind out   
of Zari, but not before both bokkens shattered.   
  
Zari struggled with his breathing as Bial stood back up and took a haphazard   
fighting stance. Zari threw his bokken hilt aside. Bial smiled and threw his   
away then they lunged at each other.   
  
Bial connected with a solid right and Zari took a step back, landing a boot   
to Bial's head. They were about to charge again when Ryoko stepped inbetween   
them.   
  
Bial spoke in a guttural, beastial voice, "Out of my way. I don't want to   
hurt you, Ryoko."   
  
She heard Zari from behind her, "Step aside, demon. I'm going to finish this   
here and now."   
  
Ryoko laughed, "You two couldn't put a scratch on me right now even if you   
tried."   
  
With that both of them charged, Ryoko right in the middle.   
  
She phased out just as they both dove at her, then drove them both to the   
ground hard with a well placed kick.   
  
The rest of the group just watched her as she picked up both the men   
and slung them over her shoulders.   
  
For the first time she noticed that they were there, "What? Why you staring?"   
  
Eventually when everyone got back to the house They finally had dinner then   
crawled off to bed.   
  
Washu was in her lab, working on some of her more tiring experiments.   
"X minus y to the eighty-ninth power over q times z plus l..."   
  
She was jarred out of her equations by a feminine voice,   
"Busy as always, Washu?"   
  
She spun around to look at who had snuck into her lab, "Tsunami? What are   
you doing in my lab?"   
  
"It is time you came to know the truth, Sister."   
  
Tenchi was dreaming about a ballroom with Ryoko dancing with him like they   
both had been for a few months now except this time she disappeared right   
in the middle of it. He looked around the room for her, but couldn't find   
her anywhere. Then he woke up.   
  
When Tenchi woke up it was still dark outside. he could see moonlight streaming   
through his window. He glanced at Ryoko and realized she was awake and crying   
silently. He hugged her to him, "Ryoko? What happened? What's wrong?"   
  
"We were dancing in our dream like normal," she tried to calm herself, "then I   
woke up and felt my energy being pulled from me. The gems are gone, Tenchi.   
I don't know who did it or how, but all the gems are gone. Even my replicas."   
  
To Be Continued..... (don't ya just wanna slap me?)   
  
Author's Notes: Ok first things first. Sorry it took so long yadda yadda.   
I'm tired of making excuses for taking to long so I'm not going to this   
time. I made this a cliffhanger so I will try to be quick about the next   
chapter. As always Questions, Comments, Flames, Critism, lyrics to songs   
you think describe 'that asshole of a fanfic author' (jk LOL) and anything   
else you think would catch my eye go to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	10. Lessons from Goddesses

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording   
company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor   
the song itself.   
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past   
  
Chapter 9: Lessons from Goddesses   
  
Ryoko laid in Tenchi's arms, but still couldn't feel comforted.   
She could see his worry on his face. If she didn't know better   
she would almost say she could feel his concern for her safety.   
  
Tenchi cradled her in his arms and ran his fingers through her soft   
cyan hair, "Don't worry we can talk to Washu in the morning and   
find out just what happened."   
  
Ryoko's voice came out frail and terrified, "That doesn't help me   
now though, Tenchi. I feel so weak... so helpless."   
  
"Don't worry, I won't anything hurt the one I love."   
  
"Thank you, Tenchi. That really does mean a lot to me."   
  
She buried her head in his chest and was soon fast asleep again.   
"Goodnight, My Poor Angel," Tenchi smoothed her hair back and   
kissed her on the forehead before drifting back into his own   
dreams.   
  
Washu had summoned the gems Ryoko wore to her through Tsunami's   
guidance and learned that they actually were hers. She was a goddess   
and the gems contained her power that she sealed in them over   
twenty-thousand years ago. Now that she had the gems her power   
was complete again.   
  
The only thing Washu was worried about now was Ryoko and Tenchi.   
She knew that she had caused Ryoko immense of pain taking away the   
gems. She wasn't powerless, but she had always drawn on the gems   
for energy.   
  
Tenchi woke the next morning with Ryoko still sleeping soundly   
in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how gentle   
she looked when she was asleep.   
  
He was running through his daydreams when Washu came into his room.   
She walked over so silently that he didn't see her until she tapped   
his shoulder lightly, "Tenchi, I need to talk to you."   
  
He nodded and carefully attempted to slide out from underneath Ryoko   
without waking her. He looked up at Washu, *looked up at Washu?* It   
dawned on him that she was in her adult form. "Why are you grown up   
all of a sudden?"   
  
She stayed silent and pointed to Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi turned back to Ryoko and she was grabbing at his pillow. He   
could hear her, but it sounded strange, like a distant echo,   
"Ten...chi? Come back, Tenchi!"   
  
"Did you here that?" he asked Washu.   
  
"No, but I know exactly what you are talking about."   
  
Tenchi suddenly wore a confused look, "Could you explain that?"   
  
"You might as well bring her along too. You both need to hear some   
things from me." Then she turned and walked out of the room.   
  
He glanced back at Ryoko. She was still asleep but somehow knew he   
was leaving. He leaned back down and kissed her as he picked her up   
carefully in his arms. As he did he heard the same echoing voice,   
"Thank you, Tenchi."   
  
Just as Tenchi was about to carry Ryoko down to Washu's lab with him,   
She woke up. "Hey, I never thought about being carried before! I could   
get used to it though," she laughed as she looked up at him.   
  
"Goodmorning! I was about to take you down to Washu's with me, but   
since you're awake...."   
  
"Oh, so you're not willing to carry me??"   
  
"That's not what I said!" Tenchi suddenly looked like a deer caught   
in headlights.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Tenchi. Let's go."   
With that Ryoko turned and walked right into the door, falling back   
and knocking Tenchi over in the process.   
  
"What the hell??" She stood up and walked back over to the door and   
pushed against it.   
  
Tenchi got to his feet, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I can't phase through the door!" She pushed against it harder.   
  
"Think it has anything to do with the gems?"   
  
"It has to," she turned around to face him.   
  
"Ryoko! are you alright?" He quickly stepped over to her side and   
grabbed her shoulders.   
  
"I'm fine aside from feeling more than a little powerless. Why?"   
  
"You're nose is bleeding."   
  
"That's impossible! My regeneration works too fast...." she trailed   
off when she realized what that meant. She took a step back from   
Tenchi and held out her hand. "No! This can't be happening!"   
  
"You can't form your sword?"   
  
"I can't do anything?!?" she started to panic, visibly disdained   
over her apparent lack of power.   
  
"Settle down! It'll be ok," he hugged her as she cried, trembling,   
her head on his shoulder.   
  
"How can you be so damned sure?!" She pulled herself off of him,   
"Tell me how you can be so fuckin calm!!" She shook him violently,   
"Damn you!"   
  
"Ry--o--ko! St--op! Pl--ease!" Tenchi managed to get out while   
being tossed around like a rag doll.   
  
She stopped shaking him as abruptly as she had started, "Shit!   
I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Are you OK?"   
  
"I'm more worried about you than anything else, but I thought it   
would be better for both of us if I tried to be reassuring. On the   
bright side, you haven't lost your physical strength," he rubbed his   
shoulders that were sore from her grip.   
  
"So I can still do this?" She picked him up, threw him over her   
shoulder, and proceeded to carry him down to Washu's lab.   
  
Meanwhile, Washu was in her lab awaiting the arrival of her daughter and   
her favorite guinea pig, "The greatest scientist in the universe and a   
goddess and I'm nervous about talking to the two people I know best in the   
universe. Of course when I have to tell them such important things...."   
  
Ryoko walked into the lab with Tenchi still over her shoulder. Tenchi was   
relieved it was too early for anyone else to be awake and everyone else were   
apparently heavy sleepers. He was sure Ryoko carrying him like a dead man   
looked more than a little funny.   
  
Bial Kallia was up, however, and he listened to the events of the morning.   
Then he saw how stupid Tenchi looked (Oh yea He looked ridiculous) over   
Ryoko's shoulder. He would have been glad to follow them into Washu's lab   
but he couldn't do that without being detected. It doesn't take a genius   
to know how hard it would be to sneak in there.   
  
Once inside the lab, Tenchi was hoisted off Ryoko's shoulder and caught   
in a mammoth embrace before being returned to the ground. "MOM! WE'RE   
HERE!" Ryoko called out to Washu at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Not so loud My Little Ryoko," Washu silently glided up behind them and   
looked them up and down with her ever thoughtful scientist's eye. Ryoko also   
had to look her mother over. She was not used to seeing her in an adult's body.   
  
"What did you need to talk about, Little Washu?" Tenchi was still cautious,   
Ryoko there or not, no telling what she might be up to.   
  
"Please, Tenchi, just call me Washu or Mom from now on, OK? Don't be so   
worried.... It's hardly appropriate for me to try and get elusive samples   
with Ryoko here and with you practically being my son now, isn't it?"   
  
"What sample???" ryoko raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Mom?!?!?" Tenchi looked bewildered.   
  
"What sample, Tenchi???"   
  
"Thank you, Son! It's so hard to get children to call elders by proper   
terms of respect nowadays and you make it seem so easy!"   
  
"Don't worry about what sample. I'll explain later." Tenchi attempted to   
evade her question.   
  
Washu smirked, "I'll save you time and trouble!"   
  
"NO! DON'T!" Tenchi pleaded with her   
  
"I've tried..."   
  
"STOP!"   
  
"to collect..."   
  
"OH NO!" Tenchi was about to run for the door, but Ryoko had ahold of his arm.   
  
Washu got really close to Ryoko's ear and whispered. As she did Ryoko's face   
turned red with embarrassment, shock, and anger all at the same time.   
  
"Huh...." Ryoko cast a wayward glance at a fearful and worried Tenchi, then   
looked back at Washu with a fiery glare that even made Washu cringe, goddess   
or not. "Don't ever try that crap again. Got it?"   
  
"Wow.... Where did that come from?" Washu stared blankly at Ryoko, who looked   
purely evil, Her eyes glowed a bright red.   
  
"Dreaded murderous space pirate remember? I don't forget things easily."   
  
"This will be easier than I thought. It seems you have partial control   
already."   
  
"What?" Ryoko's expression shifted from one of anger to curiousity as   
a very relieved Tenchi looked at the two women in a mixture of awe and   
fear.   
  
"How did you just do that trick with your eyes?"   
  
"It was a side effect of Kagato's control over me. I learned to do it   
from him when it happened back then."   
  
"You are right and yet so wrong. That was a side effect of the mind   
control, but the ability has nothing to do with Kagato. That is a   
minor manifestation of your own power. You do not need the gems.   
Think of how you change your eye color. Now focus on that power and   
try to form your sword."   
  
Ryoko stood there silent for a minute and then formed an energy ball   
in her hand, which she quickly converted to her sword.   
  
Washu smiled at her, "I knew my daughter had it in her!"   
  
"So what happened to the gems?" Ryoko still was curious, whether   
or not she needed them.   
  
Washu held her palm out and the gems floated there in a perfect   
triangle. "I needed them to reclaim my memories."   
  
Ryoko was pissed, "You couldn't have warned me? You know how   
much that affected me?!?"   
  
Washu averted her eyes from Ryoko's gaze, "I'm sorry. It couldn't   
be avoided."   
  
"Bullshit! I've always come second haven't I? It's always   
whats important to you! I bet you never once thought about   
me over any of your experiments did you? Hell, when did I   
become more important than the rest of your experiments or   
is that all I am to you, just another experiment?" Ryoko's   
words cut the air like daggers, stabbing directly to Washu's   
heart.   
  
Washu was crying, but she hung her head so the others couldn't   
see it.   
  
Tenchi put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. She looked at him and   
saw all the things he wanted to say in his eyes.   
  
Tenchi then looked to Washu, "Could you explain about reclaiming   
your memories?"   
  
"Ryoko, Washu loves you whether or not she is good at showing it.   
As for her memories I'll explain," The voice they had heard came   
from behind Washu. It was Sasami, but the voice wasn't Sasami's,   
it was Tsunami's.   
  
Sasami/Tsunami continued, "This may seem hard to swallow right now,   
but Washu is my sister, which also means she is a"   
  
Ryoko interrupted her, "There is no way in Hell you are telling me   
that She is a goddess!"   
  
"It's true. She is one of three. There is myself, Washu, and"   
  
This time Washu interrupted, "Tokimi."   
  
Tsunami frowned, "What is it with you people and interrupting me?   
I am a goddess, you'd think I could get some respect."   
  
Washu sighed, but she still didn't look up, "Anyway, when I came   
to this dimension I sealed my power and memories in the gems."   
  
"So, Litt.. I mean Washu, why now? What was so significant about   
getting your memories back now?" Tenchi asked.   
  
Tsunami answered for her, "Simple, really. Twenty-Thousand   
years ago, when Washu and I left Tokimi, we made a pact.   
One day we would either return willingly or we would pick   
someone to fight on our behalf so we could remain here.   
Tokimi is following up on our promise. You know why we're   
telling you this?"   
  
Tenchi nodded, "I am Your choice.... Why? What do I   
have to offer you that hundreds of thousands of others   
couldn't?"   
  
Tsunami laughed, "You are one of the most powerful Jurai, but   
also the others don't have your spirit. You are kind and noble,   
Tenchi Masaki. Not only that, but you know Washu's avatar   
quite well and I know you can work together."   
  
Ryoko mouth dropped open, "You can't mean that...."   
  
Washu nodded to her, "Yes. You are meant to fight for me."   
  
"Oh great...So who do we have to fight?" Ryoko sighed.   
  
Washu slowly answered her, "You two already know him, somewhat.   
He is the man who attacked you in your dreams, but don't be so   
anxious, you can't go fight him for a long time to come yet.   
You two aren't ready."   
  
"Hey! Me and Tenchi can take on anything together!"   
  
Washu got very serious, "Not yet. If you go unprepared he might   
kill you. Since you don't know where he is you can't go yet   
anyway and I'm not going to tell you. Besides, I have more   
things to talk to you about. Back to talking about your dreams,   
I have some information you might find useful. Have you two ever   
felt like you hear the other's thoughts, like this morning, Tenchi?"   
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko then back to Washu, "Would dreaming the   
same thing count?"   
  
"Yes! Obviously you don't have control over it yet, but you   
two are linked with each other mentally. Apparently it only   
manifests itself when at least one of you is sleeping.   
There are some problems with this though... both of you are   
linked with Tokimi's champion as well. That is how he invaded   
your dreams. Another thing I don't know if you will be comfortable   
with is you will have no secrets from each other.... even now you   
two probably know more about each other than you realize."   
  
Tenchi stared at his feet, wondering what Ryoko might know about him   
that he hadn't told her yet. At the same time Ryoko felt the blood   
drain from her face when she thought about what Tenchi might know   
about her past.   
  
Washu continued somewhat slowly, "I see I've given you alot to think   
about. I'll let you go, but one more thing, Ryoko, communicating with   
Tenchi like this should be just as easy as communicating with me or   
Ryo-ohki."   
  
Ryoko looked at Washu and spoke through their link, "Hey, I'm sorry,   
Mom."   
  
Fresh tears formed in Washu's eyes as she replied through the link,   
"I'm sorry too, My little Ryoko."   
  
Tenchi and Ryoko turned and walked out of the lab, silently.   
They walked up the stairs to Tenchi's room. Tenchi opened the   
door for her, but neither of them said a word. They sat down   
on the bed and looked into each other's eyes, trying to think   
what the other might know.   
  
They sat alone, still silent, for what seemed an eternity,   
the tension in the air like a dense fog.   
  
Ryoko finally worked up the courage to talk to him, "Tenchi, I   
don't know what you know about me, but what I know about you   
isn't anything to worry about...."   
  
"I... The thought of what you might know scares me...."   
  
"Tenchi, you couldn't have done anything in the past that   
would scare me away. I only hope you can say the same."   
  
"I love you, there is nothing that could keep me away from you."   
  
To Be Continued.....   
  
Author's Notes: OK. This took a helluva long time. A whole lot   
longer than I had expected or hoped, but this was a very important   
chapter and I had to rewrite it a few times to try and get it right.   
I think this is as good as this is going to get, but I might rewrite   
it again later. On the bright side I have the next few days off of   
work and I should be able to make some decent progress without the   
distraction. This story is really starting to take shape and get   
to the important stuff so I won't make any promises. I want to get   
the story right, not just toss out crappy work. Any questions, flames,   
comments, critism, requests, ravings about wanting my horrible   
disfiguring end, etc. go to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	11. The Last Moments of Calm

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording   
company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor   
the song itself.  
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past  
  
Chapter 10: The Last Moments of Calm.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko lay in each other's arms, nearly tore apart on   
the inside by what Washu had told them and the awful new prospects   
that accompanied that information.   
  
Ryoko continuously tried to force open the mental link that Washu had   
assured her that Tenchi shared with her. So far her efforts had   
produced nothing but a headache, but she tried again and again to get   
something across to Tenchi's mind.   
  
Just when she was about to give up she heard Tenchi's voice, hesitant   
and quiet, in her mind, *Ryoko? Is that you?*  
  
*It worked Tenchi!* she sat up and looked into his eyes only to see them   
closed. He was asleep. *Tenchi how can you hear me?* she called out across   
the link.  
  
She heard his voice in her mind again, *I'm not sure. Washu said it   
would be easier if one of us was sleeping though.*   
  
*That's just it though. You are asleep! How can you talk to me when you   
are asleep?*   
  
*Hey, if it hadn't happened would you believe we could end up dancing   
together when we are dreaming?*   
  
*No. I guess not.*  
  
*Wake me up. I want to see if we can still do this when I'm awake.*   
  
Ryoko nudged Tenchi and he quickly woke up. She called over the link,   
*Can you hear me, Tenchi?*  
  
Tenchi sat up and stared into her eyes while calling back over the   
link, *I can hear you.*  
  
"You know all the things we can do with a mental link!" Ryoko giggled   
as she spoke aloud. "Of course that does mean it will be harder to keep   
nasty little secrets from you."  
  
"You want to keep secrets from me, huh?"  
  
She kissed him softly. "Nothing important, just things like when I'm   
about to jump on you..."  
  
"Oh? So you can't surprise me anymore."   
  
"Don't worry..." she gave him a sly grin, "I'll figure something out."  
  
The next morning...  
  
After breakfast, Aeka graciously stood and cleared her throat, "Ryoko?   
Would you care to join me in the onsen?"   
  
"Uh... okay." Ryoko rose and floated off after Aeka in the direction of   
the onsen.   
  
After getting settled into the warm waters of the baths and downing a little   
sake Ryoko looked over to Aeka, "So what's up, Princess?"  
  
Aeka sighed. She expected the first real talk she would have with with Ryoko   
after Tenchi made his choice would be a tough one. "Do you truly harbor no ill   
feeling against me? I kept you from him for so long after all."  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes and took a long draught of sake. "If Tenchi had fell in   
love with you I would have held out any hope I had for as long as I could too,   
Aeka. I don't have anything to really be mad at you about. What about you?"  
  
"If you had asked me the last time we talked..." she sighed, "I would have   
said yes. I hated you for being Lord Tenchi's lover. I couldn't bear the   
thought of it not being me." She paused again and looked apologetically at   
Ryoko. "I've had some time to deal with my feelings now, however, and I feel...   
that I have come to terms with them."  
  
"Getting over Tenchi that fast? It would have taken me forever and all the   
sake in the universe..." She managed a grim half-smile.  
  
"No. I am not over Tenchi. I wonder if I ever shall be. My feelings for Yosho   
still haven't subsided after all. They were merely replaced by my feelings   
for Tenchi." Aeka tipped back her bowl and drained the sake out of it. "I   
don't really know where to go from here though, Ryoko. Ever since I can remember   
I've had someone who I thought I was destined to be with, someone to love, but   
now I'm alone."  
  
"What about that guard? Two of you seemed awfully friendly... if you know what   
I mean." She grined and snickered a little.  
  
"Zari? Well, He's um..."  
  
"Not Tenchi."  
  
Aeka sighed and nodded.  
  
"He seems nice enough though."  
  
"He is nice, but I don't think it would work. He's a guard. Think of what people   
would say."  
  
"So? When did that start to matter? Tenchi is just an earthling and you love him."  
  
"No, he is Jurain royalty whether or not he acknowledges his position. My father   
wouldn't stand for a commoner."  
  
"Who cares about him? You know Misaki'll back ya up and Funaho won't be far behind."  
  
Aeka chuckled softly. "I suppose you are right."  
  
"So what do you honestly think of him?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know. I haven't been around him all that long, but he   
does have his strong points. I can see that."  
  
"C'mon. You knew you liked Tenchi how long after you met him? Don't give me that   
haven't known him long enough crap."  
  
Aeka groaned. "What's that got to do with Zari? Like I said, he's not Tenchi."  
  
"He did practically get himself killed to defend your honor the other day.   
He's one of those knight in shining armor types."   
  
"That's enough about Zari."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
Aeka blushed. "Please can we drop this for now."  
  
Ryoko shrugged "If you don't want to share the juicy details I can't force you."  
  
"There are no juicy details!" Aeka yelled, her face red.  
  
The former space pirate broke out laughing "Well I guess things are a little more   
normal than I thought they'd be."  
  
Aeka smiled as she calmed herself. "I suppose you are right. So how are   
things with Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko sighed and sank into the water up to her chin. "I've never been so happy.   
He really loves me, Aeka. Yesterday he..." She looked over to Aeka and saw tears   
falling from her eyes. "Sorry... I shouldn't talk about him around you."  
  
"No. It's alright. If I lack the strength to bear this pain, how could I possibly   
bear the burden of Empress?"  
  
"So you're saying you actually want me to try and hurt you now?" She winked at her.  
  
"No! Just don't go out of your way to hide it."  
  
"Alright, but remember you said not to."   
  
*Ryoko dear... come here please* The voice in her head was Washu's.  
  
*Yeah. One sec.* "Washu wants me... You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Ok geez... thought I'd make sure."  
  
With that Ryoko phased out. She reappeared next to the door to Washu's lab. (fully   
clothed you pervert) She swung the door open and strode nonchalantly through. "Washu!   
I'm" She stopped as Washu tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why do you have to go and be omniscient anyways? Couldn't you settle for all   
powerful?"  
  
Washu sighed, "Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"  
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"Alright. Has Tenchi ever told you what happened to him when Tsunami talked to him   
before he saved us all from Kagato?"  
  
"Um... pretty much."  
  
"Well, I'll go over the important part. You know what Tsunami said to Tenchi about   
the sword and to a lesser extent what Kagato said?"  
  
"Well, I know Kagato said it was just a tool to activate the ship and Tsunami told   
Tenchi to trust in his own power."  
  
Washu nodded sagely, "Bingo. Kagato was right in that it is a tool. It serves to   
amplify Tenchi's power in the form of a blade and an item of command for anything   
under Tsunami's power. He doesn't need it to fight effectively because of the   
Light Hawk Wings, however. Originally she intended it for Kings of Jurai who would   
not have access to the Wings."  
  
"Shouldn't you tell Tenchi this instead?"  
  
"This ties into you as well. Tsunami told him not to rely on the master key because   
it will only amplify his Jurai powers. You have advantages over Tenchi though. First   
off you are my daughter, and, if necessary, my heir. Therefore gems will be more   
effective for you than the sword is for Tenchi. You also have more combat experience,   
but you both need some training I think."  
  
"Yeah. I've gotten rusty here."  
  
"Before I give you back the gems I need to make sure you understand how to use them.   
They work to heighten your powers as does the master key, but you can't rely on   
their power. You have to draw from your own energy and channel it through the gems   
to get the maximum effect." Washu held out her palm and the gems floated out towards   
Ryoko holding in a perfect triangle pattern a few inches from her face.  
  
Ryoko nodded her agreement.  
  
"You should have them. No telling what is going to happen around here," she paused,   
"well?"  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and held out her wrists. The gems obedientely broke from the   
hover and attached themselves to Ryoko. One on each of her wrists and the last at   
base of her neck. She opened her eyes again and grinned because of the feeling of   
powers that were again under her control. "Can you see the future?"   
  
Washu was taken aback by the sudden change of topic. "That depends. I can see some   
things, but Tsunami and Tokimi have control over that as well. We can only see what   
the others allow us to see."  
  
"You can't tell how this is going to turn out can you?"  
  
"No, I can't. That's one reason I want to make sure you are prepared. If you aren't   
this could very well kill one or both of you."  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
She smiled warmly at Washu. "Thanks for everything, Mom."   
  
Washu nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "That still gets to me."  
  
"I'm gonna go bug Tenchi. See you later."   
  
Ryoko stepped out of Washu's lab into the Masaki living room and saw Bial Kallia   
and Zari Motae screaming at each other in the middle of the room.  
  
She sighed and phased over next to them, "Can't you two keep your egos in check for   
five minutes?"  
  
Meanwhile... (Time for a nice violent scene! Finally!)  
  
"ERAH!" Tenchi screamed out as his bokken was barely turned aside by the matching   
blade of his grandfather.   
  
"Too slow, Tenchi. You need to move faster." Katsuhito taunted him as he thrust   
forward missing by an inch as Tenchi sidestepped him and quickly brought his weapon   
back to parry the blow aimed for his right side. He swung his weapon up towards   
the younger man's skull.  
  
Tenchi grunted as the blades clacked together right next to his face. He ducked   
down to one knee and let his grandfather's blade slide off his past him. He   
quickly launched a counter aiming for the other's left shoulder.   
  
Katsuhito jumped backwards to avoid the attack and held his blade pointed towards   
his crouched opponent.   
  
Tenchi smiled as he noticed a bead of sweat trickle down his grandfather's forehead   
and he then leapt from his knee and swung his bokken in a downward arc aiming for   
his grandfather's current position. He cringed as he heard the tip of his weapon   
hit the ground.   
  
Katsuhito exhaled loudly as his blade connected with Tenchi's side. He stepped away   
and took his customary sitting position on a rock. "You need to move faster and not   
over extend yourself in attacking."  
  
Back at the house... (wasn't that last part fun?!)  
  
Bial and Zari both went silent and directed their gaze at Ryoko.   
  
She smirked. "I can't be here all the time to break you two up. I'll have Washu deal   
with both of you if you can't. Got it?"  
  
They nodded at her and then turned to each other and stared evilly.  
  
Ryoko shrugged and phased out.  
  
Back at the training grounds...  
Tenchi sat on the ground holding his side where his grandfather had struck him rather   
hard.  
  
Katsuhito looked down at him from his perch on his rock. "That is why we are training.   
Go on. We're done for today. Take care of the bokkens before you go." With that he   
jumped off the rock and headed towards the shrine.   
  
Tenchi stood up with a groan and went over to the rock to pick up the other bokken,   
but he couldn't find it. Just then he felt what he knew was the bokken against his   
back.  
  
Ryoko whispered in his ear, "Wanna fight?"  
  
He turned around and smiled at her. "Not really. I'm feeling sore."  
  
"Oh... Maybe you'd like this better?" She started rubbing his shoulders.  
  
Tenchi smiled at her. "It's not that kind of sore. That feels good though."   
  
"I... I'm scared, Tenchi."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"This whole avatar thing. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"That's why I'm training like this. I want to be around for awhile. I want to   
have a child someday."   
  
Ryoko's eyes widened as the realization of what Tenchi had just said hit her.   
"You mean it?"  
  
He smiled. "Only if you want to too."  
  
Ryoko kissed him and then nodded. "Do you think I'd be a good mom?"   
  
He nodded. "You'll be a great mom."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Most of the household had gone to bed BIal Kallia was in the living room watching   
tv and idly fiddling with his lightsword. He snorted in derision as he saw Zari   
Motae descending the staircase.   
  
"Typical," Zari said as he reached the landing, "a bounty hunter can't go five   
seconds without drawing a weapon can he?"  
  
"Watch your tongue or lose it."  
  
Zari rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Bial stood up from his position on the couch and a red glow filled the room   
as he activated his weapon.  
  
Zari smiled. "I've been waiting for this... She's asleep. No escape for you now."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Zari pulled a hilt off of his belt and walked out the back door with Bial fast on   
his heels.   
  
Zari's blade flared to life and he lunged at his opponent when he stepped out of   
the door. He swung his blade straight down aiming for Bial's head.   
  
Bial easily jumped away from Zari's attack and countered bringing his sword   
horizontally towards the Jurian's torso. He followed with a swing in the   
opposite direction.  
  
Zari quickly parried the Bial's swings and thrust his blade forward through   
his opponent's left arm.   
  
Bial Kallia phased behind Zari and let out a feral growl.   
  
"What?! You can't move like that!"  
  
Ryoko was stirred from her sleep by the yelling. She glanced out the window   
and saw the glow of the two swords.   
  
Bial Kallia held his hand over the hole in his limb for a moment and when   
he pulled it away there was no more wound. "I didn't want to do this yet,   
but I've had enough of you." He strode forward with an evil grin on his   
face.   
  
"What are you??" Zari's voice betrayed his fear.   
  
Ryoko stuck her head out the window and seeing Bial and Zari fighting   
phased down to them. "You two are at it again?"  
  
Bial Focused on her for only a second, "Shutup, Bitch."   
  
Zari saw his opportunity and dove at the other man. He swung his blade   
downward going from Bial's right shoulder across his torso. Bial forced   
the blade through knocked it out of Zari's hand. Zari's eyes widened as   
he saw the wound instantly close and felt his opponent's blade slash   
across his chest.   
  
Zari clutched the wound and his mouth hung open. He dropped to his knees   
and then fell face forward on the ground.  
  
Bial turned back to Ryoko who stood there shocked at what had just   
happened. He still wore a grin. "He deserved it... Don't feel bad. You   
and the Prince are next."  
  
"You won't hurt Tenchi." She called mentally through her link to   
Washu *Bial just stabbed Zari. I think he's dead*   
  
"Go ahead and call them all. They can't help you."  
  
"How did you just?"   
  
He interrupted her "I can read your thoughts. I can read his too. Want me   
to call him for you?"   
  
*Wake up... Get up Champion of Tsunami*  
  
Tenchi shot out of bed at the sound of the voice in his head. *Ryoko?  
What's going on?*  
  
He heard the same voice in his head. *I'm going to kill your whore* He   
grabbed tenchi-ken from his desk and quickly charged outside.   
  
"Ryoko!" he shouted as soon as he got outside.   
  
He saw Ryoko and Bial swinging at each other, and ignited the master key.   
  
Bial grinned as he saw Tenchi come out of the house. "Perfect!"  
  
Tenchi jumped and swung his blade at the bounty hunter. His eyes widened   
in shock as a dim grey shield formed and blocked the blow.   
  
Bial phased away from the two. He was twenty feet away and threw the   
light sword on the ground. "Follow me if you dare. You know where I'm   
going." With that he disappeared.   
  
"Ryoko! Are you all right?" Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and pulled   
her to him.   
  
"Yea. I'm okay. Zari's not though."  
  
They both looked over to where his body lay and saw Aeka Crying and holding   
his limp body to her. Washu was also there sitting on her floating cushion   
and typing on her holo-laptop.  
  
She looked to Aeka, "I need to get him to my lab. I might be able to save him."  
  
A couple of worker droids came out and picked up Zari's body and quickly took   
it to the lab. Aeka and Washu quickly followed.   
  
Ryoko looked back to Tenchi her voice conveying her anger. "We need to make   
him pay for this. Nobody lies to me like that and hurts my friends and gets   
away with it."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "We will. We will."   
  
To be Continued...  
  
Well. That took way too long. A lot longer than I had expected. My mind set has   
really changed since I started this story. I've changed a lot since I started   
writting it almost a year ago now. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with how   
this is shaping up to finish. I'm happy with this how it is or I wouldn't have   
posted it yet. The thing I think is really hilarious is I'm the only one who knows   
just exactly who and what the villain is... at least nobody else has taken a stab   
at it yet (hint hint) My goal is to finish this by May 29th. I only have two chapters  
to go and know exactly what I'm going to do. Also, I'm going to continue To Love   
as promised when I am done with this. I'm also going to start a mailing list of   
sorts just to let people know when I've updated my works. For now I'm going to   
include anyone I know who has read Airs. If this includes you and you don't want   
me to email you then just drop me a line and tell me to leave you the hell alone.  
If you want to be added then just let me know.  
I have also opened a website. It's not much and it's not done, but you can check   
it out if you wish. www30.brinkster.com/studio7/index.htm  
As always feel free to send all hate mail, accolades of praise, letter bombs,   
or just plain crap to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com 


	12. Coming Together

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies,   
etc. are property of Pioneer and AIC. All other characters   
and ideas are property of the author and their use is   
prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities   
to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and   
in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal   
stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for   
use of ones that aren't.   
Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording   
company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor   
the song itself.  
  
Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past  
  
Chapter 11: Coming Together  
  
Bial Kallia sat aboard the bridge of his small fighter now hiding   
in the rings of saturn. "Methar, any ships moving in sensor range   
yet?"  
  
Methar, the ships main computer, responded in a low monotone voice,   
"Negative. Shall I remain among the asteroids, sir?"  
  
"For now... They'll come. I know them both. I've been listening to   
their thoughts for a year now. It'll be over soon and my lady will   
be pleased with the outcome I'm sure."  
  
"If all goes as planned I'm sure she will, sir."  
  
"Damn right she will. I even called him Lord to keep them from getting suspicious!   
Argh! That damned Jurain almost ruined it when I slapped his princess." He said   
the last word haughtily and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It will benefit you in the end, sir."  
  
He paced nervously around the small deck. "What of a relief to finally be   
away from there. Washu's psy blocking device prevented me from reading   
their thoughts when I wasn't close. she's not as useless as I thought...   
Glad I'm finally free of those damned love birds. All they ever think about   
is each other! It was driving me insane!"   
  
"I can imagine, sir."   
  
"You don't know the half of it until it's all you can hear. I think I'll kill   
the boy first. Washu's chosen is so emotionally unstable she'll be easy prey   
once he falls."  
  
"They will both crumble under the strength granted you by The Lady, sir."  
  
Bial smiled and slumped down in his chair. "Wake me if anything good happens."   
  
"Of course, sir. Enjoy your rest, sir."  
  
Meanwhile in Washu's lab...  
  
Ryoko stood next to her mother her anger still shown through her   
features. "Tell me where he went. I know you know."  
  
"I won't. You aren't ready."  
  
"I can handle that asshole alone. Together me and"  
  
Washu interrupted her, "No you can't. He's not the Bial you knew. It's   
possible that he isn't even the real Bial. That power last night. It was   
similar in an energy signature to the light hawk wings."  
  
"You can't be serious! That little prick is who me and Tenchi gotta kill?"  
  
Washu nodded. "Neither you or Tenchi are ready to face him."  
  
"Fine." Ryoko turned and stormed out of her lab.  
  
Tenchi stood up from the couch when Ryoko came out. "You okay?"  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Yea... I'll survive."  
  
"Sure you're alright? I can always tell when you're mad."   
  
She sighed. "I'm just a little frustrated."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Zari."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask." She sat on the couch and slumped her shoulders.   
"He was right here in front of me, and I didn't even notice a   
difference. The Bial I knew would have never done that."  
  
Tenchi sat down next to her and wrapped his right arm around her.   
"Don't blame yourself. None of us saw it coming. Not even Washu."  
  
"You don't get it. You"  
  
"Know exactly what you mean. I can feel it."  
  
She smiled and held him tightly. "The link..."   
  
Hours later in space...   
  
"Mihoshi. Mihoshi. Wake up, Mihoshi!"  
  
Mihoshi rolled over in her chair aboard the small gp cruiser.   
  
"MIHOSHI!"   
  
Mihoshi slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the metallic dome that   
is the main computer. "What is it Yukinojo? I'm tired."   
  
"Finally... I've been trying to contact you since 4:30."  
  
"Oh... sorry." she shrugged.   
  
"Well, what I have been trying to tell you is that a small craft left earth   
and is still within the system. It is an unknown vessel that appears to be   
a fighter."   
  
"We should probably check it out huh?"  
  
"It is your job."  
  
"Okay, Yukinojo... where is it?"  
  
"The asteroids in orbit around saturn."  
  
Mihoshi fixed her uniform from the wrinkled mess it had become from sleeping   
in it.  
  
"Mihoshi?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to give me an order?"   
  
"Oh, silly me. Lets go, Yukinojo."  
  
With a mechanical sigh the computer moved the ship out towards the asteroids.  
  
Bial Kallia was awoken by the incessant droning of his ship's computer. "Enough,   
Methar. I'm up. What is it."  
  
"We are being hailed by a Galaxy Police patrol, Sir."  
  
"Hmm... open fire."  
  
"Acknowledged, sir. Bringing weapons and deflectors online."  
  
On the GP cruiser...   
  
Yukinojo's voice carried with it his sense of impending doom. "MIHOSHI! The   
ship is powering weapons!"  
  
"Really? Wow. What did I do to them. Guess you should power up ours too."  
  
On the opposing bridge...  
  
"Wait!" Bial jumped up from his seat.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I know that ship. Deactivate weapons and respond to the hail."  
  
A Screen opened on the bridge and Mihoshi's cheerful face popped up.   
  
"Mihoshi! You scared me half to death! I was asleep. I thought you might be   
a pirate."   
  
"Oh." She giggled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
"Good. Cause if you were in trouble I simply don't know what I'd do. Washu would   
probably be able to help then. Of Course..."  
  
"Mihoshi."   
  
"...I'd have to go back to earth and..."  
  
"Mihoshi..."  
  
"...by then you could be in some real trouble and it would be all my fault and..."  
  
"MIHOSHI!"  
  
"...I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. What is it?" Mihoshi tilted   
her head to the side.  
  
"I'm fine... just go home."   
  
"Are you sure? Cause I know asteroid fields can be pretty dangerous, and I wouldn't   
want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Yes." Bial sighed exasperated.   
  
"You really sure? Cause if you're just embarassed to ask for help I understand.   
I get some funny looks when I ask for help sometimes. Sure there's nothing I   
can do?"  
  
"Yes. I don't need any..." He stopped short and a small smile appeared on his face.   
"Actually there is one thing."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Could you tell Ryoko where I am?"  
  
"I dunno..."   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you wanted to help?"  
  
She frowned and looked towards the floor. "Well... I do. Just the one big problem is   
um... well... ya see..." Her face brightened as she looked back towards him and   
exclaimed in a giddy voice, "You forgot to say please!"  
  
Every muscle in his body tensed as he mumbled through gritted teeth, "Please?"  
  
"Okay! I'll just be going now. You have fun all by yourself up here."   
  
With that Mihoshi closed the communications link and sped away towards earth.   
  
Bial Kallia slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. "See what I mean?!   
They're making me crazy!"  
  
Methar answered in his unsympathic monotone voice. "I see that, sir."  
  
"If I didn't want her to relay that message I would have killed her!" He inhaled   
sharply and slowly let the air escape through his nostrils. "At least they'll   
come now."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Later in the lab...  
  
Aeka sat outside of the room Washu had Zari in waiting for Washu to tell her whether   
or not Zari would be okay. It had been hours and she had still not said a word.   
  
In the adjacent room Washu was standing over a bed that the Jurain officer's body   
was on. "Hmm..." She mused as she switched off a long metal rod that had a thin   
red beam pointing onto what was the man's wound earlier. "That should do it.   
Now all I need to do is revive him. She stuck a needle in his arm and slowly   
injected the thin white solution into him. "Now to see if he managed to come   
out of that without being braindead."  
  
A few minutes later Zari slowly opened his eyes only to see the immaculate white   
ceiling and bright lights shining down on him. "I guess this is what the afterlife   
looks like..." He squinted his eyes. "It's too bright"  
  
The lights dimmed as Washu stepped over to his bedside laughing. "You're not dead.   
This is my hospital ward."  
  
"I survived that?"  
  
Washu grinned. "There is only one reason you are alive! You had the greatest   
scientific genius in the universe as your doctor!" She held up both her hands   
forming a v with her middle and forefinger on each one.   
  
"Thank you, Lady Washu."  
  
"Hehe, You're too kind. How are you feeling?"  
  
He rubbed the scar on his chest where the wound had been. "All things considered   
pretty good."  
  
"Follow my finger." She waved her finger in front of his eyes. "Well, you seem   
fine enough to me. You are speaking fine and moving alright. If you feel anything   
at all that might be wrong come right back to me got it? I mean anything. Even a   
little dizzyness or stomach pains."  
  
"Yeah." He slid off the table. "I need my robes back."  
  
"Oh those?" She motioned to the torn clothes he had been wearing during the fight   
that were on a desk in the room. "I took the liberty of getting you some new ones.   
They're next to the old ones."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No prob. Now hurry up. Aeka is worried sick. I haven't had a moments peace since I   
brought you in here." With that she waltzed out of the room.   
  
As soon as she got outside Aeka started asking questions. "How did it go?"   
  
Washu nodded. "It went fine."  
  
Aeka smiled brightly. "He's okay!?"  
  
"Can hardly tell he was injured."  
  
Aeka wrapped her arms around the scientist. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"All in a days work. Besides," Washu winked at her. "I wouldn't let you lose another   
boyfriend."  
  
Aeka blushed and chose not to respond to her comment. "Is he awake?"  
  
"Yes. He'll be out in a little bit. He's getting dressed. If you'll excuse me now   
I have to go help Tenchi."  
  
"Of course. Thank you once again." Aeka sat back down and waited for Zari as Washu's   
footfalls faded into the distance of the lab.   
  
Aeka stood up again as the door to Washu's hospital room opened up again and zari Motae   
stepped through. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked expectantly at him.   
  
"Hello, princess," he mumbled as he saw her.  
  
"zari."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
They both exchanged quick glances before hugging each other.   
  
Aeka sobbed into his chest. "I was so worried. I thought you were going to die in   
there."  
  
"I thought I was dead."  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Some. Not as bad as You'd think. Washu did an amazing job."  
  
"Could I see it?"  
  
"You want to see it??"  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay." Aeka took a step back so he could remove his   
shirt.   
  
"It's not as bad as it looks," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
She nodded and gently ran her fingertips along the inchwide scar going diagonally   
down his chest. "It looks like it should hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"I couldn't fight him. How could I possibly think I could defend you when I can't even   
defeat worthless trash like that bounty hunter?"  
  
She sighed "Zari..."  
  
He looked away from her his eyes downcast due to his failure. "Forgive me."  
  
*If it worked for Ryoko, It'll work for me too.* She thought as she lifted his head up   
and gently touched her lips to his and then pulled back to gage his reaction. "I love   
you."  
  
He blushed and nodded. "Me too. I mean you. I mean I love you too."   
  
Aeka giggled as she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Back to the outside world...  
  
"Ryoko! Wait up!" Mihoshi was running after Ryoko who was flying up to the training   
grounds.   
  
Ryoko stopped in midair. "Mihoshi. I can't talk right now. Tenchi needs me."  
  
"Uh... okay. I'll tell you later then. Bye bye Ryoko!"  
  
At the training grounds Tenchi was Sitting silenty attempting to use the light hawk   
wings.   
  
Ryoko flew up quietly behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Any luck?"  
  
"No. I'll never get it."   
  
"I'll help you to, Tenchi. Relax. It'll be alright."   
  
He grinned at her. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Washu spoke up from the edge of the woods, "Ryoko, you should be able to generate   
wings too. It's the symbol of an avatar. This isn't just for his benefit."   
  
"I can't believe I'm going to try to do this." She sat across from Tenchi and   
sighed. "Just how am I supposed to manage to create them?"  
  
"Like you said... relax. Tsunami tells me it should come naturally."  
  
*Tenchi?*   
  
Tenchi heard her voice in his mind. *Yeah?*  
  
*Have you ever used the wings since Clay?*  
  
He shook his head. *I still don't know how I did it back then. I haven't felt the   
same since then. Both times I was afraid that you would be hurt if I didn't do   
something about it.*  
  
*So imagine I'm about to get killed...*   
  
"I can't do it like this." He spoke aloud, shaking his head.  
  
*Okay.*  
  
*Ryoko? What's going on?* Images from the interior of the Souja filled his head.   
He saw Kagato there.   
  
"I'm disappointed in you."   
  
He heard a small girls voice. "So?"  
  
"You'll learn to appreciate me, Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and glanced over to Ryoko. Her eyes were tightly closed and   
a pained look covered her face. *RyokO? What are you doing?*  
  
Her voice echoed in his mind weakly *Remembering.*  
  
*Stop! This is hurting you!*   
  
*Not yet.*  
  
The memory Kagato continued, "I'm all you have left after all."  
  
"That's not true! Mommy'll come get me!"  
  
"Your 'Mommy' doesn't want you anymore. You were her experiment, Ryoko. She never   
loved you! Now that you've outlived your usefulness to her she was going to kill   
you. I spared you by stealing you away from her."   
  
"You're lying! Mommy wouldn't do that!" The image of Kagato became distorted behind   
a veil of tears.  
  
"You know it's true. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying like a baby now. Besides,   
Ryoko. Your 'mommy' is a scientist. They don't love their experiments."  
  
"SHUTUP!" A child sized fist covered in the glove of a red and black battle suit   
swung out at the larger man and landed on his chest with a dull thud.   
  
Tenchi cringed as his view was abruptly switched to a close view of the floor   
after Kagato slapped Ryoko. "You will respect me or I will teach you to the hard   
way! understand?"   
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and saw tears falling from the corners of Ryoko's. *Stop!   
Please! You don't have to hurt yourself like this!* He pleaded with her.   
  
*Watch.*  
  
He closed his eyes and watched as two diminuitive hands pushed against the floor as   
Ryoko's child form rose to her feet. "I'll never respect you."   
  
Kagato pushed his glasses back with his index finger. "You won't like the hard way   
my dear."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Kagato's hand shot out and his fingers clasped around Ryoko's neck. "You could be my   
partner and split the spoils."  
  
The small girl forced out no before everything went dark.   
  
She awoke in tall grass with a warm breeze whipping over her. "Where am I?"  
  
Kagato's cruel voice rang out shattering the peaceful illusion. "Get up."  
  
She slowly rose to her feet and surveyed the carnage around them. Buildings were   
aflame, people were screaming and running in terror, and many corpses littered the   
blood stained area. "What did you do?" The young girl asked terrified.   
  
"I didn't do this."   
  
She scowled at him. "Who did then?"  
  
He grinned maliciously. "You did."  
  
"No I didn't! I would never..." her voice trailed off as she noticed the same blood   
covering her gloved hands.   
  
"This is what Washu designed you for. To be a murderer. A killing machine. I simply   
activated those instincts within you."  
  
"No..." Hot tears fell from her eyes. "You're lying."   
  
"Let's go. They're all dead or dying. Nothing more for you to do here."  
  
"Shutup! I didn't do this!" She turned and ran from him and had only gotten a few   
feet when a sharp pain in her head knocked her unconscious.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open again and she was someplace different. It was a lot   
darker.   
  
He heard Ryoko's voice in his head. *It's so cold in the dungeons.*  
  
"Awake finally?" Kagato's voice came from a shadowy corner of the room. "You could   
spend all the time you are still alive here. If you choose to work with me you can   
stay wherever you want. You can sleep in a warm bed in the light. All you have to   
do is what you were originally intended to."   
  
The young Ryoko spat at Kagato in response.  
  
"Perhaps I should just kill you? Is that what you want?"  
  
"I'd rather die now than live as your killing machine."   
  
"Fine." Kagato left the room.   
  
"Stay away. Leave me" Her words were cut off by her screams as an electrical current   
flowed thorough her.   
  
"Ryoko, stop!" Tenchi yelled. He opened his eyes and shook her trying to make her stop.   
  
Tears were falling from her eyes that were squinted shut and her hands were clenched   
into fists.   
  
"STOP!"   
  
Ryoko threw herself at him holding him close to her. "No," she mumbled under her   
breath. "Not yet. It'll work." She looked up at him and suddenly the memory stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ryoko motioned Washu over.   
  
Washu held up a mirror and Tenchi saw three distinct glowing glyphs on his head.   
  
Tenchi quickly looked back towards Ryoko. "Never, ever do that to yourself again!   
I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"It worked," she whispered as she hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I've had plenty of nights to relive that nightmare. It still hurts, but   
I'll be fine now that you're with me."  
  
Washu pulled on his arm. "I hate to break you two up, but we need to get this under   
control while you still have them."  
  
Tenchi stood up and three blue blades formed in front of him. He put out his arms   
and the wings washed over him forming his armor. "How's that?" He reached out and   
grabbed the third wing and it changed into a solid blade.   
  
"Now dismiss the lighthawk wings."   
  
The aura around him dissipated and he let out a sigh as the wings disappeared. "All   
that for nothing."  
  
"Not necessarily. Try to form them now."   
  
He shut his eyes.   
  
Washu calmly watched him. "Relax. Don't beg for your wings to work. Command them,   
Tenchi."  
  
He slowly raised his arms and the glyphs returned to his forehead. The Three   
lighthawk wings shimmered in front of him. "I did it."  
  
"Good. It's not over yet though. Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko looked over to Washu.   
  
"Knowing how Tenchi did it can you control your wings?"  
  
"Not now. I can't think straight after that little stunt."   
  
"Okay. We'll try tomorrow."   
  
Ryoko nodded. "C'mon, Tenchi. I'm tired."  
  
When they got to the house they went upstairs to Tenchi's room.  
  
Tenchi brushed her hair out of her eyes with the back of his fingers. "Are you   
sure you're okay?"  
  
Ryoko kissed him and then nodded. "I'll be okay. I just haven't remembered one of   
those in a long time. I forgot how much it hurts. Just let me hold you."  
  
He nodded "It's my fault. Of course I will."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for that. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it would   
work."  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ryoko floated down to the living room stretching on the way.  
  
"Oh Ryoko there you are!" Mihoshi yelled up to her from the couch. "I still need to   
tell you that thing."  
  
"Ah. I forgot. What is it?"  
  
"Bial wanted me to tell you he's at Saturn."  
  
Ryoko's eyes snapped open, "What?!?"  
  
"Bial is at Saturn and wanted you to know."  
  
"You didn't tell me sooner! Shit!" She phased back upstairs. "Thank you!" She called   
out behind her.  
  
"Um... well I guess you're welcome hehehe."  
  
Ryoko quickly phased back up to Tenchi's room. "Get up, Tenchi!"  
  
"Huh? Ryoko it's saturday let me sleep a little longer."  
  
"I Know where he is c'mon!"   
  
"What? Where who is?"  
  
She pulled him to his feet. "Bial. Time for a little revenge."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts, lets go!"   
  
She shouted telepathically to Ryo-ohki *Ryo-ohki! Get ready to get out of here!*  
  
*Miya?*   
  
*Yes, we're going!*   
  
*Miya.*  
  
*No, we aren't waiting until after lunch. We're leaving right now!*   
  
Ryo-ohki met her master on the front lawn and reluctantly changed from a cabbit   
into a spaceship and blasted out of the atmosphere as soon as Ryoko and Tenchi   
were aboard.  
  
In the Rings of Saturn...   
  
Methar's voice filled the bridge of the small fighter craft. "Sir, I have detected   
a ship leaving earth's orbit. It is en route for our current position. The ship has   
been identified as Ryo-Ohki."  
  
Bial smiled. "Finally. Take us out Methar."   
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
The fighter slowly moved out of the asteroids. "Switch over to manual controls and   
bring weapons and deflectors online."  
  
"Prepare to take the helm, Sir. Auto pilot disengaged. Weapons are at the ready and   
deflectors are fully charged."  
  
Bial thrust forward towards the cabbit-ship in the distance.   
  
Ryoko had spotted him leaving the asteroids and now both ships sped towards each   
other. "Get ready, Tenchi. If his ship is anything like I remember him telling me   
this could get rough."   
  
"Miya!"   
  
"Yeah I know we're closing fast. Prepare to fire."  
  
Bial lined up his crosshairs.   
  
"Ryo-ohki! Fire now!" Ryoko yelled out and then quickly turned the ship as soon as   
her first volley was off.   
  
The fighter in the distance flipped sideways as the beams of energy lanced by it,   
scorching the hull. Bial turned the ship to readjust his trajectory and fired.   
Two spheres of plasma streaked out and slammed into Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Miya!" The cabbit protested loudly as the weapons fire exploded against her hull.   
  
"You don't have to tell me. I know he hit us!" She slowed the ship and waited for   
the other to close. "He's too manueverable for this. We'll have to end it quickly.   
Understand?"   
  
"Miya..."  
  
Ryoko glanced over to Tenchi. "Hold on to something solid."   
  
Bial grinned as he saw the other ship slowing. "Methar, What did we hit? I didn't   
think that could have done that much damage."   
  
"I do not know, Sir. Ryo-ohki is still blocking sensors."  
  
"We'll lets not waste the opportunity!" He thrust forward and unleashed a barrage of   
plasma.   
  
Ryoko smiled. "He fell for it. Prepare for those impacts." The plasma exploded   
against the hull again rocking the ship. Ryoko turned the ship as it did. "Fire."  
  
Bial had closed to point blank range and saw the beam from Ryo-ohki coming too late.   
The impact hammered the small ship. "Shit. Methar, damage?"  
  
"Critical. Life support will fail soon. Deflectors are offline. Firing weapons may   
cause more internal damage. The hull has been breached. Engines are operating below   
forty percent efficiency. I advise that the fighter be abandoned, Sir."   
  
"I can't believe she tricked me into that!" Bial quickly turned the fighter around.   
"Give me all the engines have. We're retreating to the main ship."  
  
"Sir, the engines won't last if I"  
  
"Do it!" He screamed frantically at the computer.  
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
The small craft lurched forward towards Saturn.   
  
Back on Ryo-ohki, Ryoko helped Tenchi to his feet when he got knocked over by Bial's   
last volley. "You alright?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"What about you Ryo-ohki? How bad is the damage?"   
  
"Miya Miya!"   
  
"Good. Follow that ship."   
  
As the two ships closed in on Saturn a much larger ship flew out from behind the   
planet. The fighter Bial was in headed straight for it.   
  
Tenchi's eyes widened "Ryoko, how did we miss that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Tenchi."   
  
"Well, he managed to get onboard the larger ship. What do we do now?"  
  
"Hmm. He wants to talk. Open the communication link Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Miya."  
  
Bial's malicious grin filled a viewing window. "You look surprised. Didn't think   
that little toy was all I had here did you?"  
  
"You're gonna pay for"  
  
He rolled his eyes and interrupted her. "Spare me your self-righteous bull shit.   
He had it coming and so do both of you. Fortunately for you, My Lady has forbade   
me the honor of slaughtering you here and now. She wishes you to meet us at   
Coregor."  
  
"Wait! You're running away!? Dammit! We were so close."  
  
Tenchi put an arm around her. "We know where he went. It doesn't matter."  
  
To Be continued...   
  
Author's Notes.  
Well another chapter done. The next chapter won't be the last one because I intend to write   
an alternate ending and I'll release the next chapter without them unless things change. If   
anyone is bothering to read this then I hope you've enjoyed so far.   
  
In retrospect there are a lot of small points I wish I had payed more attention to detail   
to in this work. The characters in particular. I've included mihoshi a good deal in this   
chapter to compensate for her but I have also left out Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Nobuyuki pretty   
much entirely.   
  
I also wish I could have gotten Aeka more time. I added the Zari romantic thing   
to avoid miffing the Aeka fans once again. Again I have nothing against Aeka. She's a very   
good character with depth and intellect. I have not forgotten the stab thing in chapter 3   
and it will be cleared up just to nip the whole 'you forgot a plothole' thing before it starts.   
I also wish I had put more detail in some parts.   
I will write a nightmare for chapter 6 that I abruptly and stupidly skipped over cause I wanted to get the chapter out sooner.   
  
Once the story is complete I intend to write these things as well as prologues for Zari   
and Bial. Perhaps two or more epilogues to clear up some things too.  
  
Well as originally said this is still my first fanfic, although we are nearing completion   
almost a year and a half later. I'm as excited as all two or three of you out there who   
see this so hopefully I'll be able to finish soon.  
  
As always requests, responses, dramatic enactments of my untimely demise, or words of wisdom   
can be sent to: kemanorel_7@yahoo.com or IM me. 


	13. Checkmate

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies, etc. are property of Pioneer, AIC, and/or funimation. All other characters and ideas are property of the author and their use is prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for use of ones that aren't. Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor the song itself.

Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past

Chapter 13: Checkmate.

Sparks flew and the air crackled as the three avatars met in one final tense moment. If the collective universe knew that it's fate would be determined in this one fated moment, it would have held it's breath.

One of the combatants landed on the ground and whirled to survey the two others as they fell to the hard floor.

Tenchi ran over to his fallen partner and slowly raised her head off the ground. "Ry... Ryoko." He stared at her through the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

Arekon groaned from the floor a few feet away. "I got her did I"  
His features slowly changed to that of an old man as he spoke. I told her I would."

Tenchi replied, not shifting his eyes, "No. She'll be okay."

Seconds earlier...

Tenchi brought his sword up towards Arekon in an attempt to deflect what he was sure would be a fatal blow to his lover. Arekon, seeing his intrusion, changed the angle of his attack and thrust his blade into the woman past him.

Tenchi, still screaming, pushed the light hawk sword through Arekon's arm and torso, severing his arm completely off and cutting through most of his chest. He hit the ground with tears already forming in his eyes. He knew that Arekon had hit something and it wasn't him.

Presently...

Arekon coughed and sighed. "Well you got me." He laughed and choked on his own blood as it oozed out his mouth. There was already a large pool of it around his waist. He sighed again and slowly exhaled one last breath slipping into the afterlife.

"Ryoko... Ryoko..." He held her limp form in his arms and repeated her name like a prayer begging her to come back to him. He stopped short as he felt her arms slowly reach around him. "Please don't die on me. I need you." He sobbed quietly as he spoke.

Time slowly passed for Tenchi. Those few minutes seemed to last longer than any he had ever experienced until finally the silence was broken.

"Ow," Ryoko whispered as she returned his embrace.

Tenchi stared at her, tears still falling from his eyes, and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Please be okay," he pleaded with her.

"I told you," she whispered, "I won't die on you."

Tenchi smiled and cradled her in his arms. "I love you."

In Space...

"Hurry up Tsunami!!" washu screamed at the other goddess, "The fight is over. They need us!"

Tsunami smiled, "Relax, Washu. She'll make it."

"I... I know. I just... want to be there for my daughter." she spoke quietly.

"We'll get there. Relax. She'll never be alone. They have each other and nothing will ever change that now." Tsunami looked out over the stars and the planet that looked like a small speck in the distance that was Coregor seven.

"You're right," washu smiled and wiped away a tear, "but she'll still need her mommy occasionally."

Back on Coregor...

Tenchi carefully lifted Ryoko and carried her in his arms back to Ryo-Ohki.

The cabbit mewed loudly as she saw her master, fearful that she was dead.

Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the ship, "I'm okay. Just take us home."

Ryo-Ohki teleported the couple on board and slowly lifted off the surface of the planet, leaving the ruins of the once great city and the remains of it's downfall dead in the rubble.

Tenchi carried Ryoko to a bedroom and slowly set her down. "I love you," he whispered as he laid down next to her.

"I love you too, Tenchi," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The End.

A/N: Well that's it. At some point I'll go through and do the changes I mentioned earlier. Don't forget the alternate ending. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. A lot has changed since this started and the story didn't go exactly as I had originally expected, but I'm happy with the end result. Initially I was going to have Tenchi confess his love for her right up there when he thought she was dead. Those of you waiting for a long overdue continuation for To Love, I won't disappoint... but it might take awhile. I might do prologues and epilogues for this first. We'll see. well... is it good? nasty crap? let me know! C&C to or anywhere you know I'll see it!

That leaves one last thing...

Thanks and Credits

Story - me. I wrote everything. :P Did you really expect something else?  
Lullaby(Goodnight My Angel) - Billy Joel.  
Slightly Revised Lullaby - me. again. (see the alternate ending for this)  
Summary on - Ryoko11

Thanks go to...

All of you who have reviewed my story or sent me something over IM or email.

Ryoko11 and Ledzepfan for being there to chat with and get incite and inspiration from on multiple occasions.

My IRL friends who have all helped me in so many different ways.

Simfreak for putting this on tenchizone. I feel privileged to have my fic on such a good website.

Masaki Kajishima for coming up with good characters for me to steal... erm... I mean write about.

I'm sure I'm forgetting to thank some people, so If I haven't mentioned you specifically, thanks go to you as well.


	14. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters, technologies, etc. are property of Pioneer, AIC, and/or funimation. All other characters and ideas are property of the author and their use is prohibited except by consent of the author. Any similiarities to actual persons, events, etc. are purely coincidental and in no way makes the author liable. To sum up all this legal stuff don't steal my original characters and don't sue me for use of ones that aren't. Lullabye is property of Billy Joel and whatever his recording company is. I do not own the original lyrics to the song nor the song itself.

Tenchi Muyo!: Airs of the Past

Alternate Ending: Final Lullaby.

There were two distinct thuds as two bodies hit the ground. The one standing avatar surveyed the carnage and then screamed.

Seconds earlier...

Tenchi dove up between Ryoko and Arekon, shielding her from what he was sure would be a fatal blow. In the same instant that the older man brought his sword down, Tenchi swung the lighthawk blade through him.

Ryoko watched in horror as both of them fell to the ground.

A horrid laughter bubbled from Arekon as blood escaped his lips. "Halfway there," he chuckled. Ryoko shot him a look of complete loathing and with all the power she could muster incinerated him.

"Tenchi..." she whispered his name quietly as she knelt next to him and cradled his head in her lap. "Please," she begged, "don't go"  
Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Washu! Tsunami! Where the hell are you!" she screamed.

"Ryoko," Tenchi whispered her name softly. He gazed up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Tenchi!" she pulled him into her embrace gently. She whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare die on me."

He coughed, "Sorry. I didn't exactly plan it this way."

"You're so stupid, Tenchi. Why did you have to jump in the way?" She asked as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"I had to," Tenchi started to explain.

"I know," Ryoko interjected, "I know." She kissed him carefully. "Just hold on," she begged.

"I love you, Ryoko," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She held him tight, "Don't talk like that, Tenchi."

He drew in a deep breath.

"Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think you know how much you mean to me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And in your heart I'll always stay

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the love you have from me

And how we'll be together someday

And know I'll always be beside you

I'll see you in your sleep

our love is lasting and deep

Inside this heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday our child will cry and if you sing this lullaby

Then in your hearts there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll both be gone

But our lullaby will go on and on

that's how you and I will be."

Tenchi's voice faded slowly as he finished, his body giving into the wounds inflicted upon him.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko sobbed into his shoulder holding him tightly as she called his name, "Tenchi, please..."

One Year Later...

Ryoko sat in Tenchi's old room. She hadn't changed it much since his passing. The only small change was the crib that sat next to the bed. She smiled down on the small girl sleeping quietly.  
"Sleep well little Tenko," she whispered. "Goodnight, My Angel, time to close your eyes" She began to sing their lullaby softly.

The End.

I wanted to write a happy ending too, so that's why this has ended up as an alternate ending. I'm still a sucker for happy endings, but I find that death can make a story so much more potent on occasion.


End file.
